coleccion de amor
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: varios song-fics de shikamaru y temari.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru estaba caminando al lado de Temari por las calles de Konoha. Debería estar saltando de dicha, porque Naruto finalmente había regresado de su entrenamiento con Jiraya después de 2 años y medio, pero en su mente solo pasaba una idea que no lo dejaba en paz.

Temari, caminaba distraída al lado de Shikamaru. Era la examinadora enviada de Suna para los exámenes chunnin de ese año, mas lo único que quería era gritar lo que en ese momento su sentido común le obligaba a callar.

Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Temari

"_Siempre seras la niña que me llene el alma  
como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma  
siempre tan lejana como el horizonte."  
_  
Temari fingió que no vio y tragó saliva para poder seguir caminado en silencio cuando la verdad ella quería era decirle...

"_Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios.  
solo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando._

_Sera,sera como tu quieras pero así sera  
si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas  
me quedare colgado de este sentimiento."_

durante un segundo ambos miraron al suelo y sus pensamientos se sincronizaron  
_"Por amarte así  
es esta mi fortuna es este mi castigo  
sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo._

_Por amarte así  
a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada._

_Por amarte así,por amarte así,  
por amarte."  
_

Temari miraba para todos lados intentando apartar esas ideas de su mente sin exito  
_"Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra  
de eso del amor que me negastes un día."_  
Shikamaru metió su mano en el bolsillo y miró fijamente el hacia el frente, intentando olvidar las "absurdas" ideas de hace un minuto. Fue inútil

"_contando los segundo que pasan por verte  
haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte  
soñando hasta despierto por hacerte mía._

_Sera, sera como tu quieras pero así sera  
si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas  
me quedare colgado de este sentimiento."  
_  
se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, para nuevamente pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo  
_"Por amarte así  
es esta mi fortuna es este mi castigo  
sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo._

_Por amarte así  
por amarte así  
por amarte..."_

hey Shikamaru estas en una cita.

Ese comentario imprudente, pero que por dentro querían que fuera cierto, los hizo despertar.

no- respondió Shikamaru- resulta que...(supongo que ya saben lo que siguió)

basada en la canción:

Por amarte así, Ana Isabel y Cristian Castro.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: esto nunca tendra fin, espero. si quieres que una cancion se publique aquí solo debes decirme el nombre y autor ( si puedes incluir un link para ver el video mucho mejor). si la cancion no es en español, favor darme la traduccion, con el fin de no alterar el mensaje de la cancion.

semanalmente aparecera al menos una nueva historia. no tendra orden cronologico, ni relacion entre si, por o que no es de extragar que en esta historia se amen ambos en secreto y en la siguiente solo sea uno de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin duda ese debía haber sido el peor día en la vida de Temari

-Primero había fracasado en la misión que le había asignado: escoltar a un V.I.P. pero como se le ocurre a Gaara asignarme a mi escoltar a la persona mas machista, superficial, egoísta y con aires de galán del mundo. - Gritaba por toda su habitación intentando eliminar la frustacion de ese día –luego Kankuro mancha mi kimono nuevo con grasa y para colmo se me rompe en medio de la calle – se recuesta en su cama – como quisiera que Shikamaru estuviera aquí, él siempre sabe que decir para provocarme una sonrisa.

En ese momento un águila mensajera se posa en su ventana.

_"¿un mensaje de Konoha para mi?...tal vez sea de Shikamaru"_ pensó antes leer el mensaje. Se trataba de una canción.

Se acostó en su cama e imagino que Shikamaru estaba sentando a su lado, con su cabello negro suelto y su profunda mirada, cantándole en el oído aquella canción:

"_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,_

_yo haré canciones para ver si _ _así consigo hacerte sonreír, _ _si lo que quieres es huir, camina, _ _yo haré canciones para ver, _ _si así consigo fuerzas pa vivir..._ _No tengo mas motivos para darte _ _que este miedo que me da, _ _el no volver a verte, nunca más..._ _Creo ver la lluvia caer _ _en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _ _no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, _ _hoy te echo de menos..._ _Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber _ _amiga estés donde estés _ _que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, _ _y si te sientes sola hablame, _ _que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._ _aunque no te pueda ver..._ _De tantas cosas que perdí _ _diría que sólo guardo lo que fue _ _mágico tiempo que nació en abril, _ _miradas tristes sobre mi se anidan _ _y se hacen parte de mi ser _ _y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti..._ _No tengo mas motivos _ _para darte que esta fría soledad, _ _que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._ _Creo ver la lluvia caer _ _en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _ _no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento _ _hoy te echo de menos..._ _Yo sólo quiero hacer saber _ _amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento _ _yo te lo daré..."_

es bueno saber que aunque las distancias nos separen pudo contar contigo. Lo único malo es que me veas solo como una amiga – dijo Temari antes de quedarse dormida

* * *

¿por que le enviaste esa canción a Temari? – preguntó Chouji a su amigo en su habitual reunión en tejado

para que sepa que a pesar de las distancias nos separé, podamos seguir siendo amigos – respondió simplemente Shikamaru, mientras pensaba " y con el tiempo pasar a ser algo mas serio" . Ese ultimo pensamiento lo hizo reír

de que te ríes?

De nada Chouji, mejor sigamos viendo las nubes. Hoy esta particularmente mas hermosas.

* * *

Aunque no te pueda ver de Alex Ubago


	3. Chapter 3

**Confesión **

-otra vez lo hiciste. – dijo Shikamaru

-¿que?...yo...no se de que hablas. – dijo Temari analizándolo con la mirada y las mejillas coloradas.

-deja de tartamudear y mirarme de esa manera que cualquiera pensaría que te gustó. Y a lo que me refiero es que ya se esta volviendo molesto el que yo siempre sea tu escolta, no es que me moleste pasar tiempo contigo, pero cada vez vienes mas seguido y no me dejas tiempo para seguir avanzando en mi carrera como shinobi.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención causarte problemas – dijo riéndose sutilmente – pero yo deseo verte.

-Si, para molestarme. Si hay algo que me quieras decir dilo de una vez, somos amigos.

-Estaba bien, pero no me interrumpas. – Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza –

No me preguntes por qué. por qué te miro así?

si tiembla mi voz o de nervios empiezo a reír, si me preguntas por qué ese agua en mi mirar?

es que me mi amor se desborda y cae como un manantial.

Solo por ti amor de mi alma, la luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma.

Solo por ti amor de mi sueños la unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos, Solo por ti...

No me preguntes por qué, por qué te toco la mano?

y si repito que te quiero te juro que no es en vano

si te preguntas por que no dejo de acariciarte

es que mi amor mi amor se desborda y sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte

Solo por ti amor de mi alma, la luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma.

Solo por ti, amor de mi sueño,s la unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos,

Solo por ti... Solo por ti ...

No me preguntes por qué escribo tu nombre mil veces?

como puedo contar el tiempo con los días, horas semanas y meses

Solo por ti, amor de mi alma, la luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma.

Solo por ti, amor de mi sueños, la unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos,

Solo por ti amor de mi alma, la luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma.

Solo por ti, amor de mi sueños la unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos, Solo por ti...

No me preguntes por qué por qué te miro así?

Shikamaru no sabia que hacer ante esa declaración, pero después de unos segundos supo que debía hacer. Se acercó a Temari y la beso apasionadamente. – entonces, era eso – dijo Shikamaru

– si – respondio Temari.

-y se supone que soy el cobarde? A ti te da miedo hablar de tus emociones.

Después de decir recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Temari Luego ella se acerco y lo volvió a besar.

– te amo Shikamaru

– y yo a a ti Temari

* * *

Solo por ti de soraya.


	4. Chapter 4

ME GUSTAS

-dicelo – insistía por decimoquinta vez Chouji

-no puedo – respondió Shikamaru mientras bebía otro trago de sake – ¿que pasa si me dice que no? No lo soportaría

-nunca lo descubrirás si no lo intentas. Ella esta en una fiesta ahora a solo un par de cuadras, no lograras nada emborrachándote aquí, debes ir y confesarle lo que sientes por ella.

-Mejor no Chouji – Shikamaru levanto la mirada buscando al camarero – mesero... otra botella.

-Amigo te quedaras bebiendo solo, yo me voy.

* * *

Temari se encontraba sentada en una mesa disfrutando de la fiesta cuando de repente las luces se apagaron y de la nada apareció un notoriamente borracho Shikamaru en la tarima dispuesta para los músicos.

" _y me dijo que no quería ser borracho como su padre...en definitiva, este chico es el genio mas tonto de la historia... me preguntó de que tanto habla con los músicos"_ pensó Temari _"parece como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo. Lo mas probable es que le piense dar serenata a una chica, pobre de la desafortunada que le toque lidiar con ese borrachito" _

en ese momento Shikamaru tomo el micrófono y gritó

-ustedes disculparan pero si no lo hago ahora no lo hago nunca

"_¿como? piensa cantar aquí...pero si no tiene la menor idea de como hacerlo... casi me rompe los tímpanos cuando cantó el himno en una reunión"_ Temari giró la cabeza un poco molesta y dijo:

-hasta aquí llegó lo divertido de la fiesta, pero creó que me quedare a ver como se humilla él solo. – comentó Temari para sí misma.

Shikamaru espero unos segundas para que las personas hicieran silencio y empezó a cantar:

_No tengas miedo_

_Es lo que me dice el corazón,_

_Pero no puedo_

_No quiero perder otra ilusión._

_Me enamoré_

_Sé que no debió pasar pero pasó_

_Y ahora estoy en medio de esta confusión_

_Trato de encontrarte algún defecto_

_Y más_

_me gustas_

_Tu me gustas_

_Te miro y sube un temblor_

_Pierdo el control_

_Pero no quiero, equivocarme_

_Por eso espero_

_Que me des una señal._

– un minuto ese vago me engaño, sabe cantar – gritó Temari mientras se levantaba bruscamente. Inmediatamente empezaron a gritarle que se sentara y guardara silencio – si ya entendí

_Levanta el vuelo_

_Dale riendas sueltas, así es amar_

_Acepta el juego,_

_no intentarlo es ya ser un perdedor_

_Que puedo hacer_

_Te clavaste en medio de mi soledad_

_y Ahora hasta podría yo cambiar_

_Por un beso tuyo, libertad_

_Y es que me gustas_

_Es que me gustas_

_te Miro y sube un temblor_

_Yo sé que es amor_

_Pero no quiero equivocarme_

_Por eso espero_

_Que me des una señal..._

_Tuuuu_

_tu_

_Me gustas_

_Me gustas_

_Eres todo lo que yo soñé_

_Mee gustas_

_Me gustas tanto amor_

_Me vuelvo loco_

_Poquito a poco_

_Como me gusta todo de tiii_

_Me gustas tanto tu_

_Como quisiera enredarme en tus besos_

_Me gustas_

_Me gustas tanto_

_Por eso espero_

_Que me des una... señal_

después de cantar Shikamaru se fue tan rápidamente como había llegado. Mientras tanto Temari dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la mesa y vio una nota que decía: _"no me golpees. Shikamaru"_

– ¿no me golpees? Por que lo iría yo a golpear...un minuto...esa canción...me la dedico a...¿mi?

* * *

al día siguiente Shikamaru se encontraba, con el peor dolor de cabeza imaginable, en la biblioteca junto con Sakura.

– no te rías Sakura, no veo cual es el chiste

– te emborrachaste anoche sabiendo que tenias que venir a ayudarme con estos papeles...

Sakura fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Temari en la biblioteca.

– Nara Shikamaru – dijo con voz autoritaria – Levantate.

Shikamaru resignado se levantó y para su sorpresa Temari lo beso apasionadamente, y él simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento.

– ¿ y esto?

– esta era la señal que me pedías

Shikamaru sonrió al escucharle decir eso a Temari, pero ella se la quitó con un rodillazo en la entrepierna

– ¿Y ESTO?

– por hacerme creer que no sabias cantar y casi romperme los tímpanos en mas de una ocasión.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la escena de "amor" que acababa de presenciar

* * *

me gustas de alberto plaza.


	5. Chapter 5

Con respecto a la demora fue por que tuve problemas con el internet

con respecto a quien me pidió escribir sobre una canción de soda stereo debo decir que el reto me quedo grande y prefiero no subirlo por ahora ( seguiré intentándolo) a subir la historia como esta ( me quedó horrible)

sin mas ( y con la vergüenza de no poder escribir sobre la canción que me pidieron) los dejo leer la historia...

* * *

¿sueño o realidad?

Shikamaru creía estar soñando, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al confirmar que estaba despierto. Miró a su lado y nuevamente se sintió dentro de un sueño, el mismo que había tenido desde hace años.

– debo ser el hombre con mas suerte en el mundo al tener la fortuna de despertar y mirarte descansar, segura y junto a mí.

" debe ser un sueño" pensó Shikamaru al ver a Temari tan bella, tan mujer. "no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tu amor, sin tu calor"

a su mente llegaron los muchos momentos en que estuvo en completa soledad, y ahora no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo: encontrarse en la misma cama que Temari

Muchas veces se sintió desesperado, a puntó de caer en un profundo abismo y fue entonces que un día ella apareció, ella llegó a su vida.

– Desde ese día te sueño – le susurro en el oído a su amada

– ¿ de que hablas Shikamaru? – preguntó Temari mientras terminaba de despertarse.

– de nada importante

"tan solo de que te he soñado estando despierto.

Cada vez que te miró no puedo creer que esto sea real, la suerte que tengo al despertar y poder mirarte descansar, segura y junto a mi" pensó Shikamaru

– vamos dímelo – insistió Temari – te has que muy pensativo.

– esta bien, te lo diré:

_Tuve momentos_

_De profunda soledad_

_Y ahora no lo creo_

_Y junto a ti me encuentro. _

_ Desesperado estuve a punto de caer_

_Y apareciste un día_

_Llegando hasta mi vida_

_Y te soñé…_

_ estaba despierto y te soñé._

_

* * *

_

Te soñé de Alex Sintek

* * *

quien pidió la canción de soda stereo puede ver que estoy practicando el estilo en que me la pidió, y AUNQUE ME TOMÉ UN AÑO LE PROMETO QUE ESA CANCIÓN ENTRARÁ EN ESTA COLECCIÓN.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin miedo a nada.

Shikamaru miraba a Temari recogiendo sus cosas. La misión que la había traído a Konoha había terminado. Él la miró sin decir nada, no porque no supiera que, sino por no tener el valor de decirle a Temari lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento:

" _Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas, mi vida,_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_Mas me callo y te marchas,_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_ _Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar"_

porque esa era la verdad. Shikamaru se moría por abrazarla y que ella la abrazara con sus hermosos y fuertes brazos. Él se moría por divertirla y recibir uno de sus besos casa vez que ella despertara acomodado en su pecho, hasta que el sol … los interrumpiera. Shikamaru no podía evitar perderse en su aroma, perderse en sus labios que se le acercaban susurrando palabras … que llegaban a su pobre corazón … avivando el fuego en su interior.

Temari lo miró a los ojos indicándole que ya estaba lista y notó su mirada llena de tristeza.

– te pasa algo? Te notó algo deprimido

– no me pasa nada … – fue todo lo que respondió Shikamaru y emprendieron la caminata hasta las puertas de Konoha No hablaron en todo el trayecto, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos desconociendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

"_Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_,_ _Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir."_

Temari no quería reconocerlo, pero se moría por explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente, quería entregarse y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderle. Ella quería solamente quería sentir cada día ese flechazo al verlo.

Entonces se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Ya no pensaba darle importancia a lo que dirán las personas, dejaría de preocuparse por lo que piensen. Seguro creerán que esta loca por fijarse en alguien menor que ella.

"_si estoy loca es cosa mía"_ . Esa era la repuesta que pensaba darle a todo el que se entrometiera en su vida.

En ese momento había vuelto mirar el mundo a su favor, se encontraban solos en la puerta. Miró al cielo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había vuelto a ver brillar la luz del sol.

– Temari

– Shikamaru

–tu primero Nara.

– no di lo tu.

Miraron al suelo, Temari finalmente había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos y no pensaba detenerse, lo que el quisiera decirle podía esperar.

Shikamaru, después de haberlo reflexionado, había decidido decirle a Temari la verdad y si no lo decía ahora su cobardía no lo dejaría hacerlo después Lo que ella quisiera decirle tendría que esperar.

– _Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

No podían creer que hubieran hablado al mismo tiempo.

– si esto no es señal de que estamos destinados el uno para el otro no se que sea – dijo Shikamaru un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ambos querían conocer al otro, ambos querían saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Ellos querían abrir todas las puertas que habían cerrado al mundo por miedo y orgullo. Sabían que juntos podían vencer las tormentas que los quisieran abatir, con solo centrar sus ojos en la mirada del otro o cantando en silencio durante el alba.

Se acercaron sus cuerpos y se besaron como si en ese gesto pudieran desgarrarse los labios. Deseaban ver el rostro del otro cada día, hacer crecer esa semilla llamada amor. Ellos pensaban crear, soñar … dejarían surgir todos sus sentimientos … apartando el miedo a sufrir

– el verdadero amor soporta estar separado. Nos veremos otro día – diciendo eso Temari empezó su camino a la Suna, orgullosa de haber empezado la misión mas importante de su vida: su felicidad … al lado de Shikamaru.

* * *

Sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago


	7. Chapter 7

**Te prometo**

( nota: los títulos no serán necesariamente los de las canciones )

Shikamaru se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, ese día Temari y otros ninjas de suna vendrían a la aldea, y como siempre a él le tocaba ser el guía. No estaba de buen humor, hace unos días recibió una carta de parte de Temari donde le anunciaba que entre los ninjas que debía escoltar se encontraba su prometido y futuro esposo.

"no sabes cuan enamorada estoy. Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto como nosotros nos amamos … en verdad lamento que lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado" había escrito Temari en su carta.

Entonces los ninjas aparecieron.

Sus ojos se centraron en Temari, indiscutiblemente, cada día se volvía mas bonita. Shikamaru tenia tantas cosas que decir … desde que recibió esa carta el único motivo por el que reía, era para no llorar.

"_se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

_pero so consigo callar el sentimiento_

_que es libre como el viento"_

una vez que tuvo enfrente a Temari, no estaba seguro de que iba a decirle: él no pretendía que ella dejara todo por su amor; no podía decirle con él le iba a ir mejor, por que de eso no estaba seguro …

– Shikamaru te estoy hablando quiero presentarte a …

era la voz de Temari, pero él no la escuchó. Él deseaba que ella no ignorará a su corazón que es el único que siempre tiene la razón, Shikamaru deseaba que ella fuera feliz y por eso había inventado mil razones para olvidarla, ha luchado con sus ganas para no llamarle …

"_mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel_

_mi promesa es respetar tu piel_

_y no dejaré de amarte_ _aunque estés con él "_

miró a Temari Él sabia que la única forma en que podía sobrevivir era pensando en ella, porque si había algo que su prometido no podía quitarle eran los recuerdos … aquellos donde se encontraba flotando entre sus besos … aquellos con los que soñó anoche y cada noche desde que su relación terminó. él sabia que podía controlar sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía callar lo que sentía muy dentro de su ser.

Tomó a Temari del brazo y la llevó a un callejón. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los seguía le susurró en el oído:

"_no pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor_

_no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor_

_solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón_

_es el único que tiene la razón_

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte_

_mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel_

_mi promesa es respetar tu piel_

_y no dejare de amarte _ _aunque_

_ estés con él"_

– Shikamaru yo …

– solo recuerdalo Temari … deseo tu felicidad y si es al lado de ese hombre yo me iré, solo quieres que estés segura de tu decisión y si algún día te arrepientes solo buscame, porque yo no dejaré de amarte aunque estés con él

* * *

aunque estés con él de Luis fonsi.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo, _

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos."__  
_

Shikamaru

Shikamaru había enviado ese mensaje un mes atrás y ahora se encontraban sentados frente a frente. No lo reconocía públicamente, pero su sexto sentido soñaba siempre con ella y con que pronto estuvieran unidos. Entonces vio a Temari dándole esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre estaba viva en su mente. ¡Cuánto deseaba que pronto estuviera su vida en el camino de ella!

Porque lo cierto era que en ese mensaje y en los que le siguieron le confesaba que su vida colgaba en sus manos y le pidió que no lo dejara caer.

- sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.- fue lo primero que dijo Shikamaru desde que se habían quedado solos esperando a la Hokage.

Le había enviados poemas escritos de su puño y letra, también de 4.40*. Las fotos de cuando ella había aceptado salir a cenar con él. Las de aquella misión que habían hecho juntos y en la cual el entendió lo que sentía por ella. Todo con el fin de que lo recordara y tuviera presente, porque su corazón estaba colgando en sus manos.

- cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos – termino de decir Shikamaru dando inicio a otro incomodo silencio

…..

Temari no perdía la esperanza de poder hablar de sus sentimientos con él, no le importaba lo que dijera el destino. Ella se moría por tener su fragancia consigo y poder beber de él lo prohibido.

Ella sabia que él estaba colgando en sus manos y no lo pensaba dejar caer, porque la verdad es que ella también estaba colgando en las manos de él.

Había recibido canciones que él le escribió de su puño y letra, también las de 4.40. No se cansaba de ver las fotos de aquella cena y de cuando estuvieron en esa misión. Le agrada saber que la recordara de esa manera y siempre la tuviera presente, porque el corazón de Temari estaba colgando de sus manos y le agradaba ver con cuanto cuidado lo sostenía.

Por eso de ese día no pasaba, él había dado el primer paso y ahora era su turno.

- tu también te cuidado, que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos – le dijo Temari al oído

- nunca perdí la esperanza de estar contigo

- y yo la de beber de ti lo prohibido

_- Quiero amanecer besando toda…toda tu ternura mi __niña__, mi vida, te necesito._ Te he enviado poemas de mi puño y letra, canciones de 4.40, las fotos de aquella cena

_-_ y las de esa otra ocasión. Te pido que me recuerdes y tengas presente que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

_-_ solo por eso tendré mucho cuidado.- dijo Shikamaru antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Colgando en tus manos de Carlos bautes.

*canciones de 4.40 significa canciones del grupo 4.40 es decir de Juan Luis Guerra y su 4.40 


	9. Chapter 9

**Así fue….**

Ese era el día, era el gran día en que Shikamaru pensaba decirle a Temari todo lo que sentía por ella. Había viajado durante 3 días hasta Suna con ese único propósito en su mente.

Porque la verdad era que por ella bajaría una estrella del cielo sin pensarlo dos veces.

"_porque te quiero Temari, y también te daría un lucero"_

Después de caminar durante varias horas la encontró. Lucia tan hermosa que si pudiera elegir el naufragio de un sentimiento seria un velero en la isla de sus deseos. Se acerco lentamente y entonces algo en su interior le decía que no podía, que se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y estaba cansado de la desesperación que le invadía con solo verla. En el momento que menos se lo espero se enamoro.

La miro a los ojos y para él el tiempo se había detenido, el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Le sonrió y cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo:

- Me enamore Temari

- ¿y como estas tan seguro?

- si la luna fuera su premio, yo haría cualquier cosa por ser su dueño… Temari estoy enamorado de ti.

- no es imposible- diciendo eso Temari se fue dejándolo solo.

Pasados unos días Temari se encontró nuevamente con Shikamaru. Él lucia muy deprimido y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió.

- me siento mal por lo ocurrido – dijo Temari sentándose a su lado – cada noche sueño que escucho el llanto de tus lamentos.

- eso es verdadero, no es un sueño…. yo, me alegraba cuando estábamos juntos a veces el final no encontraba su momento de aparecer. Me enamore de ti y se que esto puede ser desesperante e inesperado. Pero cada vez que te veo se detiene el tiempo y siento que me viene el alma al cuerpo… me dan ganas de sonreír y todo porque de ti me enamore.

Temari escucho atenta sus palabras. La verdad es que nunca se había esperado algo como eso, no quería lastimarlo o darle una falsa ilusión.

_"Cuando me enamoro _

_A veces desespero,_

_Cuando me enamoro,_

_Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo, _

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo, al cuerpo, _

_Sonrió, sonrió, cuando me enamoro."_

Ese repentino pensamiento y después de recordar todo lo que pasaron juntos se dio cuenta que así actuaba ella cuando estaban juntos.

- no prometeré nada, pero… podemos intentar tener una relación- dijo Temari sonriéndole.

* * *

Cuando era muy joven, tan solo tenia 3 años, Temari recordaba a ver visto a su padre llorar. Él rompió su propio corazón por su deseo de poder y más tarde lo vio como trataba de arreglarlo.  
Su madre juró el día anterior a su muerte que nunca se dejaría olvidar. Después de ver eso, Temari prometió que nunca le cantaría al amor porque este no existía. La única excepción a esa regla era su esposo.

Ella en lo profundo de su alma sabia que el amor nunca duraba y que se debía buscar caminos para recorrerlos solos. Temari siempre había vivido así, cuidandose sola, distanciada y juraba que estaba contenta con esa soledad. Nadie merecía que corriera el riesgo de perder su estilo de vida. Pero como toda regla tiene su excepción, la de la suya tenía nombre propio: Nara Shikamaru.

Después de hacer esa divagación mental decidió volverá la realidad y terminar de maquillarse. Una vez que termino abrazó a su esposo para poder comprobar que no estaba soñando, que había encontrado la excepción, la única existente, a su regla de que el amor no existía y lo mejor era vivir en soledad.

- este en mi camino, al creer en esto. – se dijo Temari como una confirmación de haber escogido el camino correcto.

* * *

Cuando me enamoro de Juan Luis guerra

The Only Exception Paramore


	10. Chapter 10

Por un juego.

Naruto estaba preocupado y necesitaba ayuda. Busco a Shikamaru y después de platicarle lo que le pasaba rogaba por que pudiera solucionar su problema.

- Naruto , yo se que la amas, que no quieres perderla

- no es solo eso. Yo por ella respiro y daría la vida solo por tenerla.

- lo que te voy a contar no es nada nuevo, el amor es un juego que tu no sabes jurar

_No la llames no la busques no le digas nada_

_Solo espera que te busques veras que te extraña_

_Solo a veces tú la harás sentir como una reina_

_Y otras veces dale celos_

_Se va a enamorar de ti_

- pues a mi no me parece

- cuando estas enamorado no debes dejar que se de cuenta, las mujeres no aman a quien muere por ellas... bueno respóndeme, ¿la amas por sobre todas las cosas? – Naruto le respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza – en ese caso no me escuches a mi, en el juego del amor yo siempre perdí.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru se fue dejando solo a Naruto. Él no quería que cometiera el mismo error que él cometió. Su padre le decía que no tuviera miedo, que si le hacia caso no iba a perderla.

"_es que a veces amar no es con el corazón sino con la cabeza"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Él se había enamorado de Temari, pero por ser un inexperto en el juego del amor siguió ese mal consejo.

Rara vez la llamaba, dejo de buscarla como siempre solía hacerlo. Pasaba se tratarla como a una reina a ignorarla y darle "celos".

Nunca le pertimitio saber que estaba enamorada de ella creyendo que era de las mujeres que no amaban a quien moría por ellas. Pero todo le salió mal, lo único que consiguió actuando de esa manera fue su desprecio.

Cuando llego a su casa miro directamente a los ojos al causante de que Temari no quiera verlo ni en pintura: su padre. Él sabia cuanto le importaba Temari, y aun así la confianza que en el depósito para separarlos. Nunca debió escucharlo, el no sabia que era el amor.

-? todavía estas molesto? – Dijo shikaku al ver la cara de enfado de su hijo – yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mujer sea tan rara.

- que dijiste?

- todo el mundo sabe que a las mujeres no hay que dejarles saber que estas enamoradas de ellas. A ellas no les interesan los idiotas que se mueren por ellas.

- eso no es verdad, tu estas equivocado. Sabias lo importante que era para mi y lo hiciste intencionalmente para separarnos... pero esto me lo gane yo al confiar en alguien que nunca a amado, alguien que se caso con la primera mujer que se encontró

- soy tu padre no me hables de esa manera

- no eres mi padre. Eres un egoísta que no sabe de nada del amor y al cual ingenuamente creí a pesar de haber jurado que nunca te pediría consejos sobre este tema.

Diciendo eso fue a su cuarto y recogió su maleta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir su madre lo detuvo

- a donde vas?

- A recuperar lo que perdí por jugar con el amor.

Sin decir mas y dejando a su madre muy confundida se fue directo a Suna a buscar Temari.

* * *

Juego de tranzas


	11. Chapter 11

**Todo lo que tengo es…**

Un chico de cabellos oscuro amarrado en una coleta miraba el cielo estrellado sin poder evitar pensar en ELLA. A esa hora de la noche Temari debía estar durmiendo en el calor de Suna, rodeada de todos sus seres queridos mientras que él se había despertando en la espesura de un bosque desconocido buscaban en las estrellas y las nubes algo que le recordara a ella, algo que le permitiera cumplir su deseo de soñarla.

Hace un tiempo había pensado en escribirle una carta donde cada letra representara la grandeza de ese sentimiento que ella sin proponérselo había despertado en él, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en las trampas del amor y había caído en una de ellas.

Si hubiera entendido de que aquel amor comparable con las notas de la música ligera nadie se libra y que sin él nada nos queda

Pero ya no hay vuelta a la hoja, él era un fugitivo y no pensaba enviarle cenizas de rosas, pero eso no significaba que piense evitar cualquier roce secreto

- me conformo con poder tocar tu piel por unos segundos, aunque sea en un débil roce, ver tus hermosos ojos y poder sentir el calor que me transmite tu sonrisa para sentirme vivo, para no lamentar haber matado a ese hombre con él que pensaban obligarte a casar y que solo te traería sufrimiento.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Shikamaru al recordar como la había visto bailar en la tumba de su "prometido" en señal de que ella se casaría con el hombre que deseara y no con el que le impusieran.

Por ese amor de música ligera había cometido esa tontería y ahora solo podía verla a escondidas de todos y sobre todo de ella. Cuando se ama es imposible deshacerse, librarse de ese sentimiento y lo único que se posee es a esa persona.

- nada mas me queda el amor de Temari y no me avergüenzo de ello.

Shikamaru observo los rayos del sol aparecer y se sorprendió de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo, pero sin poder responder la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde hace años: decirle a Temari el motivo verdadero del delito que cometió o guardar el secreto para evitar que ella quisiera seguirlo en su exilio.

- te amo tanto Temari, que no puedo dejar que conozcas mis sentimientos… no puedo condenarte a vivir de esta manera.

De esa manera Shikamaru siguió su camino sin rumbo en el cual lo único que poseía era el recuerdo de su amada Temari y el amor que sentía por ella. Un amor tan sutil, pero profundo que solo era comparable con la melodía de la música ligera

…

* * *

Música ligera de soda estereo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Locura de media noche, la culpable: tus ojos.**_

Shikamaru regresaba cansado de una misión a su casa y fue directo al cuarto de aquella que le había robado el corazón.

Se acuesta a su lado y puede escucha atento todo lo que ella tiene por decirle mientras acaricia su rostro con el dorso de su mano y finalmente le dice casi cantando:

- _No me hables al oído_

_Que yo se que estás acá,_

_Siempre duermes conmigo_

_Tú me cuidas al soñar._

Ella, de alguna manera que él no entendía, atrapaba todas sus canciones. Suponía que se debía a que al final, de tantos corazones, no había uno que quisiera igual.

Esos ojos verdes que lo miraban. Esos ojos que son luceros que daban luz a su vida en pleno día y su voz… su melodiosa voz que llenaba el alma de ese hombre como si fuera un cántaro y que lo obligaba a recordar su nombre y llamarla.

Esa rubia que estaba a su lado era capaz de prender el sol cada mañana y con sus brazos de terciopelo arropaba sus sueños. Shikamaru no podía evitar sentirse tan pequeño en su patio de amor. Ella soplaba el viento, peinaba el cielo y hacia que la voz del silencio gritara: TE QUIERO.

- _mírame adentro,_

_Soy tan pequeño en tu patio de amor_

Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al oír como su amada tarareaba una canción desconocida para él, pero que su oído dulcemente pensaba escuchar, sobre todo si iba acompañada de una orquesta de sus besos que suenan en cada ola del mar.

- _Atrapas mis canciones_

_Por que sabes que al final_

_De tantos corazones_

_No hay uno que quiera igual._

En definitiva, eso ojos verdes que lo miraban era comparables con dos luceros brillantes, capases de dar luz en pleno día, y que acompañada con su voz de melodía iban llenado como cántaro su alma. Su alma que repetía su nombre y la llamaba.

Le era imposible imaginar una mañana en que ella no prendiera su sol o que con sus brazos de terciopelo arropara todos sus sueños. Ella podía hacerlo sentir tan pequeño en su patio de amor.

_- SOPLAS EL VIENTO, PEINAS EL CIELO,_

_VOZ DEL SILENCIO GRITA "TE QUIERO",_

_MÍRAME ADENTRO,_

_SOY TAN PEQUEÑO EN TU PATIO DE AMOR._

Todo eso le causaba ver esos ojos verdes…. Esos ojos que lo miraban.

Shikamaru se levanto de la cama, debía quitar a los cuatro vientos lo que ella le provocaba:

- _TU DE MAÑANA PRENDES EL SOL,_

_Y CON TUS BRAZOS DE TERCIOPELO_

_ARROPAS MIS SUEÑOS,_

_SOY TAN PEQUEÑO EN TU PATIO DE AMOR._

_SOPLAS EL VIENTO, PEINAS EL CIELO,_

_VOZ DEL SILENCIO GRITA "TE QUIERO",_

_MÍRAME ADENTRO,_

_SOY TAN PEQUEÑO EN TU PATIO DE AMOOOOR._

En ese momento alguien golpea a Shikamaru por la parte posterior de la cabeza y cuando voltea se encuentra con los ojos de Temari.

- ¡es media noche! Deja de gritar como un loco

- pues yo enloquecí el día en que me regalaste a mi pequeña y ya no podia callar lo que siento cada vez que veo esos ojos verdes que heredo de ti o de oír su dulce canto

- tienes 6 meses, ella no canta. Solo balbucea

- Pues esos balbuceos son música para mis oídos y sobre todo cuando van acompañados de sus besos... ella se ha robado mi corazón

- ¿y donde quedo yo? – pregunto Temari con fingido enfado

- siempre serás la numero dos.

Shikamaru recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de una "molesta" Temari, pero él solo la ignoro y volvió a contemplar la belleza de su hija.

…..

* * *

Esos ojos que me miran de vos veis

_**¿Pensaron que era Temari a quien iba dedicada la canción?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**COMPARTIDA…**_

- Temari, amor mío. - Dijo Shikamaru al viento pensaba a ella.

Cada vez que estaba debajo del vaivén de sus piernas, cada vez que estaba hundido en el vaivén de sus caderas…. solo podía compararlo con el cielo.

Ella era su amor fugado. ¿Por qué? Porque ella lo tomaba, lo dejaba, lo exprimía y luego lo tiraba a un lado para irse a otros cielos. Siempre era así, estaba con él y se iba a brazos de otro, pero ella regresaba como si fuera un colibrí. Temari tenía a Shikamaru como un perro a sus pies.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, su boca insensata volvió a caer en la dorada piel de ella, volvió a besar sus labios que tanto lo provocaban, volvió a caer en sus pechos… en su par de pies.

Lo único que podía aspirar era a compartir sus labios, esos labios divididos. Él no quería compartirlos como compartía con otros el engaño y días de dolor… ya no podía compartir sus labios, compartir su amor.

Él no era más que uno de los amigos con derecho y a la vez sin ninguno de tenerla.

-_ Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_  
_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

Esos relámpagos de alcohol… las voces solitarias como las suyas lloraban con el sol.

- _Mi boca en llamas torturadas_  
_Te desnudas angelada, luego te vas _

No entendía el motivo de que su boca insensata volvía a caer en su piel de miel y cada vez que lo hacia podía sentir aumentar su dolor cada vez que volvía a caer en sus pechos, en su par de pies.

- _Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor_  
_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_  
_Que comparto el engaño_  
_Y comparto mis días y el dolor_  
_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios _

Shikamaru ya estaba arto de esa situación y deseaba que lo partiera un rayo. Que lo enterrara el olvido, pero lo único que podía hacer era compartir sus labios, compartir sus besos.

Él la amaba con toda su fe y sin medida. La amaba aunque estuviera compartida… los labios de ella tenían el control y por eso… seguían compartiéndola.

* * *

__

Labios compartidos de MANA.


	14. Chapter 14

**Viajera…**

Temari caminaba distraídamente por las calles de konoha, hacia mucho tiempo que caminaba sin un rumbo fijo hasta que pudo ver a Shikamaru.

Pasó enfrente de él y tomo de su cara el valor. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos que se sumaban a lo que sentía en ese momento y se aseguró de que a Shikamaru le ocurriera lo mismo, que todos los recuerdos de lo que vivieron juntos llegaran a su mente.

Sin preguntar se lo llevo lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde estuvieran solos y lo hizo decir que la quería un poco mas. Es que cada vez que iba a konoha se quedaba junto a él, que la hacia sentir que limitaba con el sol y se acostaba con el mar.

El tiempo pasaba y un día Temari se dio cuenta de que seguía buceando en su interior, tomando de su amado el valor necesario para afrontar los recuerdos que se sumaban a lo que sentía y con ese mismo valor pasaba frente a él para hacerlo sentir igual.

Porque cada vez que Shikamaru sentía lo mismo que ella la tomaba sin preguntar para hacer que ella lo deseara algo mas. Es que en esa aldea Temari fue amándolo, solo a él. Formando recuerdos del ayer, formando recuerdos para amar.

Ya no podía esperar a su siguiente misión en konoha para llevarlo a un lugar oscuro sin necesidad de preguntar y entonces escuchar a Shikamaru decir al mismo tiempo que ella que se querían aun mas.

Es que en konoha Temari solo podía estar junto a Shikamaru que era capaz de hacerla sentir que limitaba con el sol y se acostaba con el mar.

Limito con el sol de Saiko.

YyessyY ¿Por qué siempre me pides canciones que no conozco? No bromeo, revise y el resto de las canciones que me piden si las conozco, excepto las tuyas … este capitulo es corto, demasiado, pero la clasificación es K( a partir de los 5 años ) y la única forma de hacerlo largo no es acta sino para clasificación M o T….


	15. Chapter 15

**Alucinando **

Era una hermosa noche en la aldea de la hoja, Shikamaru caminaba por las calles solitarias hasta que llego al hotel donde se hospedaba Temari y sin hacer ruido entro en su habitación.

Todo había empezado como un capricho de parte de ella. Él no se fiaba de lo que ocurría y su mente le recordaba constantemente que se trataba de sólo sexo.

_"Mas qué es el sexo, una actitud, como el arte en general,  
así lo he comprendido... estoy aquí._"

Una vez que estuvo adentro sentó a Temari en la cama haciéndola que escuchara lo que desde hace un tiempo trataba de insistir, le pedía con la miraba que "soportara" lo que él pensaba decirle y al verla Shikamaru no podía evitar amarla mas.

_"te amo... te amo"_

Sabía que su actitud podía parecerle a ella pesada, pero un sentimiento antiguo hacia que la amara aun más. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo y sabía que estaba violando el pacto que habían hecho cuando iniciaron esa relación.

- _Perdona si te amo,  
y si nos encontramos,  
hace un mes o poco más._

_Perdona si no te hablo bajo,  
si no lo grito muero,  
te he dicho ya... ¿que te amo?_

_Perdona si me río, por mi desasosiego  
te miro fijo y tiemblo,_

_Sólo con tenerte al lado,  
y sentirme entre tus brazos,  
si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,  
si, si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado._

Temari lo miro fijamente y le pidió que se fuera. Él obedeció sin poner resistencia.

Al día siguiente se encontraron nuevamente en su cuarto y Shikamaru se acerco a ella, quería saber que era lo que pensaba sobre lo que le había dicho la otra noche, pero no sabia con que palabras empezar a hablar. Ella se acercaba cada vez más a él y entonces dijo lo primero que se vino a la cabeza:

- _¿cómo estás?_

Se regaño mentalmente por haber dicho una pregunta tan estúpida, al parecer amarla lo había vuelto predecible.

Ella no respondió a su saludo y le empezó a decir cosas sin importancia, Shikamaru hablaba muy poco y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño estaba hiendo demasiado lento, si quería que ella lo viera de una manera distinta a la que lo hacia actualmente.

_"es el viento, es el tiempo, es el ¡fuego!"_

Estaba cometiendo un error al amarla, a penas se habían encontrado hace un mes o tal vez un poco mas. Pero eso no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba que repentinamente se hubiera puesto a gritar todo lo que Temari despertaba en él.

Pero la verdad es que si no lo gritaba estaba seguro de que iba a morir... tenia que decirle que la amaba.

Temari escuchaba todo un poco sonrojada y Shikamaru empezó a reír en voz baja. No era porque se estuviera burlando de ella, se trataba de ese desasosiego que sentía a su lado, esa intranquilidad y ansiedad que solo había experimentado a su lado.

Desvió su mirada a la puerta, no podía mirarla fijamente sin temblar. La sola idea de tenerla a su lado y sentirla entre sus brazos como lo hacían cada noche hacia que empezara a hablar emocionado.

Ella pareció olvidar pronto todo lo que había pasado y comenzó su rutina nocturna, la misma que lo hacia sentir que estaba alucinando.

* * *

- _Sí, amor, yo te amo._

Dijo mientras la miraba dormir a su lado y habiendo caído en la cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. En verdad él no le había dicho lo que sentía por ella... aun.

* * *

Alucinado de Tiziano ferro


	16. Chapter 16

¿EL FINAL?

Temari estaba cansada de pelear con Shikamaru por asuntos sin importancia por eso decidió ponerle fin a todo, pero no estaba segura de cómo pensaba hacerlo. La última pelea que habían tenido había sido muy fuerte y él se había ido, lo peor no era la pelea en si sino el motivo por el que habían peleado: la impuntualidad por parte de ella.

Lo busco por toda la aldea y no se sorprendió al verlo mirando las nubes en uno de los tejados. Ya sabia que era lo que debía hacer, debía decir todas esas cosas insignificantes que no le había dicho antes por parecerle sin importancia y que ahora los había separado.

Debía confesarle que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo preparar un café para evitar que siguiera pensando que no lo hace para molestarlo.

Debía decirle que no entendía nada de futbol para no entrar en discusiones sobre ese tema, aunque hasta la fecha no se había presentado ninguna.

También debía decirle que alguna vez fue infiel, pero sabia que si decía eso se arriesgaría a perderlo. Tal vez debía empezar por mencionar que jugaba mal hasta el parques y jamás usaba reloj.

Se sentó a su lado y cuando vio que esos ojos marrones la miraban directo a los ojos las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y su mente quedo fija en una sola idea:

"_Y para ser mas franca nadie  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
Aunque te de lo mismo"_

A Temari le pareció que esa seria una buena manera de empezar, pero al ver a Shikamaru sonreír y abrazarla en señal de que ya había olvidado todo hizo que todas sus inseguridades desaparecieran.

Se libro de su abrazo y empezó a confesar todo lo que nunca le había dicho por considerarlo insignificante. Le dijo que nunca dormía antes de las diez de la noche y no se bañaba los domingos.

Le dijo muchas cosas sin importancia, pero también otras que nunca había dicho a nadie por temor a parecer débil. Le confeso que lloraba una vez al mes, sobre todo cuando hacia frio.

- - _Conmigo nada es fácil  
Ya debes saber  
Me conoces bien  
Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido_

Shikamaru la miro bastante sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella hubiera ido a buscarlo para decirle todo eso. Temari sonrió al ver su expresión, al pareces el cielo ya se había cansado de ver la lluvia caer y de que cada día que pasaba fuera uno mas parecido al de ayer.

Entonces, convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto siguió con su monologo

- - _No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable_

…_._

Temari no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Shikamaru sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Ella siempre supo que era mejor, cuando que hay que hablar de dos, empezar uno mismo.

Si bien sabia que la situación no iba a cambiar por mas mágico que resulto ese beso, todo seguiría igual de mal, pero haber dicho todo eso mientras él la escuchaba le hizo sentir que aun respiraba.

No era necesario que él lo dijera, Temari sabia perfectamente que después de todas esas peleas Shikamaru iba a irse para no volver, lo conocía bien y se convenció a si misma que encontraría algo que hacer con sus recuerdos.

Porque no pensaba seguir lamentándose de toda esa situación.

_"El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido al de ayer"_

Temari se alejo de él lentamente sabiendo que no encontraría una forma de olvidarlo porque sencillamente amarle era algo inevitable. Pero una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en sus labios por haber aclarado todo lo que había matado su relación y suspiro al saber que era cierto ese dicho de que siempre es mejor, cuando hay que hablar dos, empezar por uno mismo.

….

* * *

Un mes después Temari se encontraba en konoha por una misión y se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru acercarse a ella con un ramo de sus flores favoritas mientras le decía:

- si ya todo esta aclarado… démonos una segunda oportunidad

…

* * *

Inevitable de Shakira.

**Ahora les pediré paciencia, nunca pensé que me pedirían tantas canciones a la vez (tengo como unas 5) y no tengo tanto tiempo libre para escribirlas todas.**

**Pero creo en un par de semanas ese problema estará resulto, así que nuevamente les pido PACIENCIA…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Decisiones. **

Era un perfecto día y Temari caminaba por las calles de Suna. Era enero, su mes favorito del año. Nadie entendía el motivo del que le gustara tanto ese mes, pero la verdad es que una noche de enero había conocido lo que significaba la palabra amor.

Esa noche había empezado a ver a Shikamaru como algo más que un amigo y cuando se percato de la sinceridad de su alma, apago su cerebro y se perdió en sus ojos cafés. Sin duda fue una torpe distracción, pero que le había provocado una dulce sensación.

Desde entonces Temari trataba de estar todo el tiempo que le era posible al lado de Shikamaru hasta tal punto que muchos decían que parecían Eneas y Benitin*. Esa comparación hacia que empezara a reírse, si bien Shikamaru era mas alto que ella no el parecía que fuera tanta la diferencia.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Temari encontró varios rasguños en el corazón de Shikamaru y eso al principio la entristeció por saber que él había estado sufriendo, pero después se dio cuenta de que su loco amor era el mejor doctor para su amado.

Por eso se había prometido curarle el alma y dejarlo como nuevo. Le iba a hacer sentir que todo iba a pasar, que pronto podría ver el sol brillar, porque él más que nadie merecería ser feliz.

_- Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a de cantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Eso era lo que le había dicho para hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella sabia que él era considerado un extranjero hasta en su propio país y si ella le preguntaba algo, él frecuentemente no entendía a que se refería ¡era como si hablaran dos idiomas diferentes! Y verlo llorar de emoción oyendo el sonido de un bandoneón** era algo que no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

"_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_

_Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón_"

Era por eso que Temari se encontraba enfrente de su hermano pidiendo un permiso para ir a konoha, iba a verlo para cumplir la promesa que se había hecho.

Ella esperaba que cuando estuvieran juntos, pudiera empezar a sanar poco a poco esas heridas. Temari pensaba en hacerlo ver como la vida cantaba la sal que sobra del mar, y si para eso debía enfrentarse a su hermano no lo dudaría en hacerlo.

* * *

_Dia de enero de Shakira._

_Otro fic corto… con este no tengo escusa. Si alguien tiene una mejor idea digamela y vere si puedo agrandarlo._

_**Advertencia: mi computador esta funcionando de milagro y como hay momentos como este que funciona bien hay otros en que no quiere prender. No se sorprendan si pasa un tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo….**_

***** La expresión _Mut and Jeff o en este caso eneas y benittin se usa para designar a un hombre alto que camina al lado de otro bajo_.

** El **bandoneón** es un instrumento musical aerófono a fuelle, pariente de la concertina (deutsche koncertina), de forma rectangular y sección cuadrada y timbre particular


	18. Chapter 18

**La situación mas problemática.**

"_¿Por qué lo mas problemático debe pasarme a mi?"_

Se preguntaba Shikamaru mirando las nubes. A lo que se refería Shikamaru era a Temari, la princesa de Suna.

Él no consideraba un problema el haberla conocido durante los exámenes chunnin, el problema era que no podía olvidarla. Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que la había visto, pero aun así le era imposible olvidarla, siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos y le parecía que podía verla como si en verdad estuviera a su lado.

El problema no era que ella no estuviera con él, el problema era que Shikamaru la esperaba siempre que tenia un día libre en la puerta de konoha, ilusionado con su posible llegada. Pero entre los dos había un problema.

"_El problema no es problema,  
El problema es que me duele."_

El dolor que Shikamaru estaba sufriendo por esa situación era mucho más grande que el que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Él no veía inconvenientes en que ella le mintiera, el verdadero problema era que él le creía siempre, sin cuestionarse de lo que estaba haciendo o de averiguar si era cierto lo que Temari decía. Pero eso no le importaba, él se había enamorado de ella y si Temari decía que el mar sabía a chocolate, él le creería aun sabiendo que era mentira.

Tampoco consideraba un problema el que a ella le gustara jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero eso cambio cuando llego su turno de ilusionarse con poder estar con ella.

_"Si me gustaste por ser libre,  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte.  
Si me quede queriendo solo,  
Como hacer para obligarte.  
El problema no es quererte,  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo."_

Shikamaru se levanto del pasto donde se encontraba mirando las nubes, estaba cansando de toda esa situación y quería que las cosas cambiaran. ¿Pero como deshacerse de una persona que en realidad nunca se poseyó?

Para Shikamaru era ilógico su deseo de alejarse de Temari siendo que ella, aun cuando estaban sentados frente a frente, estuviera muy lejos para sus manos. Ella siempre fue inalcanzable.

Olvidarla y pretender que nada había pasado era igual de problemático que encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos. Era como si pretendiera encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco o buscar en la alacena esos besos que nunca recibió.

_"Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo,  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos.  
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte…  
El problema es que no quiero."_

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar por las calles de su aldea intentando despejar su mente que no dejaba de regañarlo por gustarle tanto que ella lo lastimar de esa manera tan dolorosa.

Pero su problema no era el daño que ella le estaba haciendo, eran las huellas que con su sola presencia había dejado en el alma de ese chico ingenuo.

Ese mismo chico que sabia lo que ella hacia con los hombres, ilusionarlos y luego abandonarlos. El mismo, que aun sabiendo eso, lo olvido al verla sonreír.

Se había enamorado, pero existía un problema que los separaba y no era todo lo que ella sin pensar decía. Ahí el problema era lo que callaba sobre su vida y que atormentaba al pelinegro.

_"Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo,  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos.  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos,  
Como encontrarle plataformas  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco,  
Como encontrar en la alacena  
Los besos que no me diste_."

Todo eso era demasiado para el considerado genio de konoha. El amar con tanta locura a esa rubia problemática y de la que quería deshacerse, pero que en realidad nunca tuvo. De la misma de la que quería alejarse, pero que no podía porque siempre estuvo lejos.

Lo que Temari representaba para Shikamaru era tan ilógico como encontrar una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos. Poder descifrar el complicado código de acceso al corazón de Temari era como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco.

Desear estar a su lado y ser correspondido era una búsqueda tan exitosa como la que era buscar en las alacenas de su casa besos que en primer lugar nunca recibió.

Ya no podía más, Shikamaru sentía que si no lo gritaba su cabeza iba a explotar y sin prestar atención al lugar donde estaba simplemente dijo a todo pulmón:

- -_Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos.  
El problema no fue hallarte,  
El problema es olvidarte.  
El problema no es que mientas,  
El problema es que te creo._

Finalmente una falsa sensación de calma llego al cuerpo de Shikamaru y entendió el motivo por el que esta situación le resultaba demasiado difícil de sobrellevar.

El problema no era cambiar la parte libertina de Temari, el problema ahí era que en desde lo mas hondo de su ser él no quería que eso cambiara porque así la conoció y se enamoro.

Su problema no era que él la quisiera con toda su alma, el problema era que ella no sentía lo mismo. Para ella Shikamaru era otro chico que agregaba a su lista de diversiones.

Y finalmente el problema no era que Temari disfrutara jugando con los sentimientos de chicos inocentes, el problema era que ese juego había tocado el corazón de Shikamaru, hiriéndolo en lo más hondo al enterarse de que todo había sido un juego para su princesa del desierto.

En ese momento Temari se acercaba a Shikamaru sonriéndole como si nada de lo que hubieran vivido fuera real. Shikamaru correspondió su saludo sin ánimos, pero después se le ocurrió una idea:

"_le seguiré el juego a esta problemática mujer y hare que finalmente se enamore de mi"_

…

* * *

El Problema de Ricardo Arjona


	19. Chapter 19

**Alma libre…alama gitana**

Era un precioso día en Suna, pero para Temari era algo más. Ese día llegaría Shikamaru a su aldea y era su deber acompañarlo, al parecer a los kages les gustaba la idea de verlos juntos y Temari no difería de eso.

Ese día, mas haya de completar con éxito otra misión, seria el día en que apostaría todo lo que tenia. Llego a la puerta a la hora que le habían indicado y al ver a Shikamaru no lo saludo, se limito a llevarlo a la torre del kazekage. Después de la reunión acompaño a Shikamaru a la habitación que se le había asignado y fue ahí cuando decidió que era el momento de hablar.

Ella nunca había usado un antifaz y no deseaba empezar ese día. Temari era como una constante viajera, siempre de paso a donde iba en este mundo fugaz.

No solo se refería a sus contantes misiones, también esa expresión reflejaba como habían sido sus relaciones sentimentales. Pero a pesar de que eso ella no pretendía parar, no le veía sentido a caminar cuando existía la opción de ser libre y volar como ella lo hacia. Y eso era algo que tenia que dejarle claro al chico que se encontraba en ese momento enfrente de ella.

Temari intento decirle la complicada y a la vez simple manera en que trabajaba su corazón, pero no encontraba las palabras. No sabía que decir para que él entendiera que su destino era andar por el mundo y que sus recuerdos eran comparables con una estela en el mar.

Entonces ella miro al cielo estrellado de Suna y eso le dio ánimos de seguir con esa importante misión que se había auto impuesto. Una leve sonrisa escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ella que siempre daba lo que tenia para dar y que simplemente decía lo que pensaba estaba dudando sobre como pedirle que la aceptara como ella era: una gitana.

Una mujer con un corazón gitano que iba liviano por estar libre de toda culpa. Una mujer que poseía un corazón que no sabía como latir sino era en contra de la corriente.

Así era Temari, un espíritu indomable al cual no se podía amarrar o dominar de ninguna manera.

Una mujer que no se guiaba por las reglas que había impuesto el mundo y que solo seguía las que su corazón le dictara. Ella era la que elegía la manera en que iba a equivocar y no se deja intimidar por nada ni nadie.

Ella podía a ver llegado el día de ayer para irse el día de mañana y Shikamaru debía saber aprovechar la oportunidad que le iba a dar.

- soy una gitana

Temari miro como esas tres sencillas palabras habían confundido a Shikamaru haciéndole entender que tenía que explicarle a lo que se refería.

Ella ya debería saber con toda la experiencia que tenia que no seria fácil explicar el mar de contradicciones que ella era, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una aprendiz en el tema del amor que aprendía con cada beso que daba y con cada cicatriz que se formaba cuando una relación no funcionaba.

Aunque de todo eso Temari pudo aprender algo: de tantos tropiezos que daba ya había aprendido a caer.

Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y con voz calmada le empezó a explicar de la manera que mejor podía a lo que se refería cuando decía que era una gitana:

- _Y va liviano_

_ Mi corazón gitano_

_ Que solo entiende de latir_

_ A contramano._

_ No intentes amarrarme,_

_ Ni dominarme,_

_ Yo soy quien elige_

_ Como equivocarme_

_- _ eso ya lo se, se nota con solo verte que eres una mujer libre. Tú llegas a mi vida un día y al poco tiempo te vas y yo no he sabido aprovechar esas oportunidades que me dabas por temer a lo que podría pasar, pero por ti, mi gitana, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Temari se quedo muda. Se suponía que ella era la que iba a pedirle que tuvieran una relación y no al revés. Entonces recordó que Shikamaru también poseía un corazón gitano, un alma libre de cualquier atadura mundana y si había alguien que pudiera entenderla seria él.

Sin duda estar a su lado era la mejor elección que había realizado. La vida era un goce y era normal que él temiera a algo que no conocía como era enamorarse y mas si se trataba de una mujer como ella.

_- Tómame y vamos_

_Que la vida es un goce_

_Es normal que le temas_

_A lo que no conoces._

_Quiero verte volar,_

_Quiero verte volar._

Ella esperaba quitar sus dudas con respecto al futuro que tendrían juntos con esa relación y por el beso que él le dio pudo dar su misión por cumplida.

Le agradaba el hecho de que él entendiera a su liviano corazón gitano. Que no intentara cambiarla y que hacia que su corazón acostumbrado a latir a contramano latiera con más fuerzas con solo verlo.

Shikamaru no intentaba amarrarle, ni dominarla y la dejaba que ella fuera la que decidiera como equivocarse.

Por primera vez la gitana de Suna quería poner un límite a su libertad. Había dejado de aparecer un día en la vida de un chico para desaparecer al siguiente, porque había encontrado uno que había aprovechado la oportunidad que le había dado. Había encontrado a Shikamaru que la amaba tal cual como era y no pensaba cambiarla… Shikamaru aceptaba su parte gitana.

* * *

Gitana de Shakira

**¿Misión cumplida? Cada vez es más difícil complacerlas y la canción que eligió Marian Nara no era muy fácil…**

**

* * *

**

**Esta nota va dirigida especialmente a YyessyY: ¿RECUERDAS QUE TE DIJE QUE HARIA UNA HISTORIA DONDE SHIKAMARU ERA UN GUERRERO? Pues todavía no la puedo publicar, pero como soy mala te deje este adelanto. SI, este (con algunas modificaciones, en realidad muchas aunque la idea es la misma) es el PRIMER CAPITULO… (Bueno, una parte)**

**ANTOJATE Y ESPERA…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes de leer deben saber que esta es la continuación del capitulo 7 titulado **_**te prometo**_**. Esa idea se me ocurrió después de terminarlo de escribir. Si no quieren relacionarlos no hay problema, es cuestión de gustos y no se vera afectada la lectura**

**

* * *

**

**Escúchame….**

Temari estaba conversando con un chico muy animadamente, mientras que Shikamaru los observaba del otro lado del parque escondido detrás de un árbol. No podía evitar sentirse celoso de que ella hubiera elegido a ese en lugar de a él.

Ella sabia cuando deseaba estar a su lado. Ella sabia que no había una sola noche en que él no soñara con estar a su lado sin que nada ni nadie se los impidiera. Ella sabia que él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, por su amor, por sus labios, y el solo verla con otro hombre hacia que se muriera de celos.

Shikamaru camino lentamente en dirección hacia la pareja, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino paralizado al verlos besándose. Eso era demasiado para él.

No sabía como explicarle o que hacer para que Temari entendiera que había sido sincero en su declaración, que él no pensaba fallarle. Debía encontrar la manera en que ella supiera cuanto la quería y que por solo poder verla, así sea desde lejos, él estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella le pidiera: ¡incluso sacarse los ojos sin con ello lograba hacerla reír!

Pero de nada servía intentar hacer algo, Temari ya había elegido a otro. Un ninja de Suna, un jounnin, que no era mas que un tipo frio como la nieve y aburrido hasta mas no poder. Ese hombre no era más que un tonto reprimido que no sabía apreciar a Temari y ella debía darse cuenta tarde o temprano de que ese hombre no le convenía. Esa era la esperanza de Shikamaru.

_"Oye mi amor, no me digas que no__  
__y vamos juntando las almas.__  
__Oye mi amor, no me digas que no__  
__y vamos juntando los cuerpos."_

Finalmente llenándose de un falso valor Shikamaru se acerco a Temari y la tomo con delicadeza de la mano para llevársela al otro lado del parque. Su "novio" intento detenerlo, pero le basto una mirada a los ojos llenos de odio de Shikamaru para no intentar nada.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados Shikamaru la beso en los labios. Quería dejar claro con ese beso que a su lado, la vida parecería una perfecta alucinación. Shikamaru quería dejarle claro con ese beso que él estaría dispuesto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

La sujeto del cuello para hacer el beso mas profundo, al lado de ella Shikamaru se perdía sin remedio en un mundo de ensueños. Deseaba tener todo de ella y no pensaba conformarse con una relación a medias como significaba para él ser solo amigos.

Pero ella lo golpeo en la mejilla hasta dejarle los dedos marcados cuando se libro de ese beso. Era claro que ella no pensaba dejar a su actual "novio" y eso enfurecía a Shikamaru.

No soportaba la idea de que ella tuviera a alguien que no fuera él y menos si se trataba de un tipo frio, aburrido, un tonto reprimido, un…

Shikamaru desvió su cara al cielo para evitar decir una tontería. Ella no se merecía estar al lado de un tipo como ese y se lo demostraría.

- Temari, por favor. Sabes que te amo, dame una oportunidad

- no Nara, yo ya tengo novio y me voy a casar.

Esas palabras hicieron que Shikamaru se pusiera rojo de ira. No soportaba que por millonésima vez ella se negara a darle una oportunidad. Pero esta vez ya no podía aguantar más y la beso de nuevo para poder juntar de esa manera en un acto simbólico, para él, sus almas y sus cuerpos. Cuando se separo de ella le susurro al oído:

- _Oye mi amor, no me digas que no,__  
__y vamos juntando las almas.__  
__oye mi amor, no me digas que no,__  
__y vamos juntando los cuerpos._

Al recibir como respuesta un nuevo golpe de parte de Temari, Shikamaru perdió toda su cordura y con kunei en mano se acerco al "novio" de Temari y lo reto a un duelo a MUERTE por el corazón de ella.

Temari los miraba sorprendida, no creía que Shikamaru en verdad estuviera enamorado de ella. A su parecer actuaba de esa manera por su amistad y quería evitar ese matrimonio arreglado, pero con ese gesto de total ESTUPIDEZ demostraba que no mentía cuando decía que estaba enamorado de ella y eso la hizo…. Sonrojar

* * *

Oye mi amor de mana.


	21. Chapter 21

**En el bosque, tú y yo juntos.**

- esta idea ha sido realmente…buena.

Dijo Temari mientras seguía en los brazos de Shikamaru. Los dos estaban solos en un prado y miraban las nubes mientras seguía acostados en el pasto.

Shikamaru no quería que ella saliera de entre sus brazos, quería que ella estuviera eternamente echada entre sus brazos en medio de ese prado solitario.

Con su mano empezó a acariciar el rostro de su novia como si se tratara de una exótica hiedra a la que había que tratar con profunda delicadeza.

La abrazo con más fuerza para evitar que ella se fuera de su lado, aun sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar. Él no quiera separarse de su amada y había convertido por eso sus brazos en cadenas para poder tenerla entre sus manos eternamente, que ellas siempre estuvieran llenas de su Temari.

Solo pensaba soltarla cuando el sol empezara a ocultarse y que en los ojos verde esmeralda de ella se pudiera ver el brillo de las estrellas. Solo la pensaba soltar cuando sintiera en su espalda el frio de la oscura noche que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Solo cuando esa condición se cumpliera, él pensaba soltarla despacio de sus brazos ya sin fuerza por haber perdido tan bello tesoro.

Se imaginaba a ella levantándose con delicadeza sacudiéndose sus cuatro coletas para que jamás nadie se entere de lo que ellos habían hecho y juntos caminarían con el alma y el cuerpo entero impregnados del dulce olor de la hierba.

En ese momento Temari se movió con intención de irse. Pronto iba a anochecer y la aldea se preguntaría donde estuvieron todo el día, pero Shikamaru no la libró de su prisión y le dijo suavemente:

-_ no te salgas de mis brazos_

_Sigue echada así en la hierba_

_Quiero andarte paso a paso_

_Recorrerte como hiedra_

Temari decidió desistir de su intento y luego vio como Shikamaru giro para colocarse sobre ella. Temari no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él se quedara en esa posición y lo empujo de tal manera que terminaron rodando por el suelo hasta caer en el interior de un arbusto.

Shikamaru aprovecho ese momento para besarla y poder terminar de confundirse como el campo con la tierra. Quería que con ese beso se volvieran uno como lo era la espiga con el árbol o la rama y la hoja seca.

Finalmente el sol comenzaba a descender del cielo tiñendo todo de un color anaranjado hasta finalmente ceder su puesto de reinante del cielo a la luna. Shikamaru observaba a las estrellas a través de los ojos de Temari y entendió que era le momento de irse.

Se levanto con algo de dificultad debido a que el frio de la oscuridad de la noche le había entumecido los músculos de la espalda. Lamentaba tener que soltar a su amada, toda su fuerza desapareció una vez que ella estuvo libre de su improvisada prisión.

Miro como ella se sacudía el pelo y reacia sus cuatro coletas para después limpiar de su ropa todo rastro de tierra. De esa manera nadie jamás sabría que se habían pasado todo el día abrazados en la hierba.

Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari y juntos se fueron de regreso a la aldea con el alma y con el cuerpo aun oliéndoles a hierba.

…**.

* * *

**

¿**De que año es esta canción?**

Con Olor a Hierba de Emmanuel


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencia: YyessyY pidió como seis canciones y como las escribo en el orden que me las piden el resto de las peticiones se va a demorar**

**Dolorosa realidad…**

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en un árbol en el bosque que rodeaba a konoha. En ese momento vio a Temari salir de la aldea, de seguro ya había terminado su misión y regresaba a Suna.

Le hizo señas con la cabeza para que se acercara, tenia algo que dejarle en claro antes de que se fuera. Debía asegurarse de que ella se diera cuenta de que su amor no iba a esperar para siempre a que ella se decidiera por dejar a su amante. Ya había noches para él que se apagaban cuando la veía dormir en lugar de encenderse como lo hacían antes.

Shikamaru miro detenidamente a Temari, ese día lucia muy hermosa, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Ella debía ser consiente de que no estada dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por culpa de su indecisión, ya no habrían mas fuentes de dolor. Ya se estaba cansando de pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

- Temari ¿Por qué no quieres acercarte?

Pregunto Shikamaru al ver que ella dudaba en ir con él. Shikamaru la miraba de forma altiva y sonreía de medio lado, no todos los días se veía a Temari asustada por algo.

- _acércate un poco mas_

_No tengas miedo a la verdad._

Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo su tiempo, ya empezaba a cansarse de la misma rutina cada vez que estaban juntos: cuando llegaba la mañana y salía el sol era el único momento en que ella le prestaba atención, el resto de tiempo estaba en brazos de otro.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Temari, ella no quería perderlo, pero en ese momento le era imposible estar a su lado.

Shikamaru le secó con la manga de su camisa sus lágrimas mientras que fríamente le dijo:

- _y ahora vete, vete, vete, vete_

_Vete y pásatela bien_

_Por nosotros dos_

_No, corazón._

_Te lo agradezco, pero no._

Shikamaru estaba agradecido en el fondo por que ella se fijara en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo con las migajas. Había tomado la decisión de olvidarse de ella a cualquier costo.

Ya estaba dispuesto a ir cuando vio como Temari le bloqueaba el paso haciendo que se molestara. Él acerco su frente a la de ella y la miro directo a los ojos para asegurarse de que toda distancia entre los dos fuera mínima. Busco en su mirada algo que le ayude a entender que era lo que ella pensaba, pero al no encontrar nada la soltó.

Suspiro sonoramente. Al parecer ella no entendía que el tiempo se les iba en nada por el hecho de que ella no quería dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía, pero ese había dejado de ser su problema. Si ella no quería reconocer lo que sentía, mala suerte.

Se había dado la vuelta para irse cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo…

….

* * *

Temari lo tomó del brazo para impedir que se fuera, ya había escuchado lo que tenia que decirle y ahora era su turno de hablar. Porque para ella la verdad era al final solo una y aun si él se negaba a entenderla se la pensaba repetir las veces que fuera necesario. Con su mano derecha lo obligo a que mirara sus ojos verdes y con voz suave, pero firme le dijo:

- _cuando salga el sol y llegue la mañana_

_Yo volveré a tu lado,_

_A tu lado con más ganas._

_Y ahora…_

- _vete, vete, vete, vete_

_Vete y pásatelo bien_

_Por los dos._

_Te lo agradezco, pero no._

Al escuchar la forma tan fría con que la había interrumpido Temari desistió de su intento de convencerlo. Él quería olvidarla.

Temari tenia conciencia de todo el daño que le había hecho con su actitud tan indecisa, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía responsable de lo que el pensó. Él creía que su forma de actuar era por coraje, pero la verdad era muy distinta.

- Shikamaru, no actuó de esta manera por el motivo que crees. La verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar.

- ¿miedo? ¿La gran Sabaku no Temari tiene miedo? No soy estúpido, no te creo nada. Tú nunca me quisiste y solo estabas conmigo porque disfrutabas verme sufrir. Temari, te agradezco por lo que he vivido a tu lado, pero no pienso soportar ni un minuto más esta situación. Yo ya he tomado la decisión de olvidarte y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Te lo repito, te lo agradezco, pero no me interesa.

Temari intento detenerlo, pero el ya se había ido lejos. Quería correr a buscarlo para intentar explicarle mejor las cosas, mas no podía hacerlo. Ya estaba atrasada y si no regresaba pronto a Suna podía haber problemas.

Por eso, Temari siguió su camino intentando olvidarse de él único hombre al que había amado y que había perdido por una aventura y el miedo al futuro.

….

* * *

Te lo agradezco, pero no de Alejandro Sanz y Shakira.


	23. Chapter 23

**La palabra mágica es PERDÓN**

El ambiente en la habitación era muy tenso, tanto así que Shizune tuvo que salir un momento dejando a Shikamaru y Temari solos. Ella lo miraba de forma altiva haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara.

Shikamaru no soportaba verla con esos aires de grandeza siendo ella la misma mujer que le debía una disculpa a su adolorido corazón. Tanto era el sufrimiento en su corazón que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuales eran las razones que los habían llevado a eso, lo único que tenía seguro era que ella era la única culpable de todas y cada una de ellas.

- no te pongas así, que esto es mas doloroso para mi que para ti, Nara. Además, que lo nuestro no funcionara es culpa tuya, yo hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos y tu no eras de gran ayuda.

Esas palabras de temari no hacían más que enfurecerlo. Le molestaba como ella usaba la culpa a su favor, incluso muyo mejor que la religión porque al menos en esos casos bastaba con cumplir una penitencia, pero eso no serbia con Temari. Ella le echaba toda la culpa y no tenía ni la más mínima compasión de su alma. Entonces la escucho suspirar y seguir revisando los documentos como si nada hubiera pasado, era increíble la forma en que actuaba dándole a entender que su relación no significo nada.

Esa mujer de ojos como esmeraldas le había robado sus deseos de vivir, sus esperanzas y sueños para luego esconderlos en lugar que solo ella conocía. También le había quitado el aliento junto con su alma, había hecho eso y cosas aun mas graves, pero al parecer eso no le importaba a ella porque simplemente se negaba a pedir perdón.

"_no me pidió perdón."_

Shikamaru no podía sacar esa frase de mente y le recordaba a diario el motivo por el que debía alejarse de ella. La miró nuevamente y recordó como en su almohada había encontrado una noche lluviosa el significado de la palabra amor, pero partido en dos mitades por la mano de esa rubia. Ella, Temari, era una asesina de temer por haber matado toda ilusión en la vida de Shikamaru con una sola mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Ella envenenó y embrujó sus ganas, sus energías, su alegría en más de una ocasión quitándole el aliento y los deseos de luchar. Y a pesar de eso ella no le pedía perdón.

- es tarde, será mejor apresurarnos si queremos terminar a tiempo.

Si bien Temari dijo esas palabras refiriéndose a la hora a Shikamaru le recordaron las palabras que un triste día ella le dijo refiriéndose a su relación. Esa noche le había dicho que era muy tarde y que lo mejor era terminar con todo. Al parecer del pelinegro ella no sabia lo que les esperaba a ambos, días y noches llenos de dolor. Porque a pesar de su actitud indiferente había veces en que Shikamaru lograba ver el dolor en sus mirada. Pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Él se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse cuando Temari lo detuvo y le empezó a decir un discurso sobre lo que ella estaba sufriendo por todo esta situación, lo que vivía ahora y lo que sentía cuando aun eran novios. Eso no hizo mas que enfurecer a Shikamaru que agarrándola para obligarla a ver su rostro le dijo fríamente:

_-mejor que no me hables._

_No me hables de sufrir,_

_El tiempo es implacable,_

_Si se trata de ti._

Después de terminar de hablar ella lo golpeo en la cara y empezó a llorar lo que para Shikamaru no eran mas que lagrimas de cocodrilo. Después de todo se trataba de temari, la mujer capaz de usar la culpa a su favor mucho mejor que el mismísimo Dios y que además era incapaz de sentir compasión por otra persona que no fuera ella misma.

Pero no había marcha atrás. Ella le había robado su existencia y la había ocultado en algún lugar del universo dejando en su lugar un frio vacio. Ella lo sabia, y aun así no le pedía perdón. Una simple palabra con un gran poder y que tal ves, solo tal ves, al pronunciarla las cosas entre los dos podrían mejorar. Pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso y lo mejor era separarse a pesar de todo el dolor que eso conllevaba.

Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándola, no quería seguir oyendo como ella se refería al sufrimiento que le había provocado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Sencillamente el tiempo era implacable para Shikamaru cuando se trataba de Temari.

Giro la perilla de la puerta cuando escucho detrás de él a Temari pronunciar una palabra que después de todas las cosas que habían pasado no esperaba escuchar.

- perdóname.

…**.

* * *

**

No me hables de sufrir de los bunkers

**me piensas inundar de música chilena****?**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡APOYEN LA REVOLUCION! ¡LOS FICS COMO GENEROS NARRATIVOS IGUAL QUE LAS NOVELAS, POEMAS Y DEMAS!**

**Ahora los dejo con esta pequeña historia… **

Soñando despierto.

Era un hermoso día de verano y Shikamaru había decidido salir a caminar, pero esta vez iba acompañado. Entre sus brazos se encontraba su pequeño hijo de solo 7 meses que se había quedado dormido. Por eso, Shikamaru decidió recostarse bajo la sombra de un fresco árbol para dejar que su hijito durmiera más cómodamente.

Ese niño había traído consigo la felicidad misma y la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a su padre, para Shikamaru era la prueba de que él sabia cuanto tiempo había esperado conocerlo y el enorme deseo que sentía al tenerlo a su lado.

Recordó con nostalgia las veces que había discutido con Temari por cosas insignificantes, pero ninguno de esos desencuentros fue suficiente para apagar la llama del amor que sentían mutuamente y que al juntar sus almas en un mágico encuentro la luz había venido, en el vientre de su esposa había empezado a crecer su hijo.

Shikamaru lo miraba como si se tratara de un maravilloso sueño del que no quería despertar, ese niño había cambiado el color de sus mañanas, ahora incluso el día mas lluvioso era un perfecto día si estaba junto a él.

Sin duda uno de los días más gloriosos para Shikamaru fue el día en que regresaba de una misión de rango A y vio a Temari en la puerta gritando y con los ojos llorosos que estaba embarazada.

O tal ves el día mas glorioso fue aquel en el que el doctor se le acerco y lo había felicitado por haber tenido un hijo varón. La felicidad que sentía no podía ser explicada con palabras.

"_El amor de un padre a un hijo no se puede comparar_

_Es mucho más que todo"_

En ese momento llega Temari y le quita al pequeño para mecerlo mientras que Shikamaru los observaba sin poder evitarse sentirse fuerte con tan solo poder mirar a su pequeño crecer junto a ellos.

La emoción que Shikamaru siente adentro de su corazón quería compartirla con el mundo y acercándose a su familia decidió dedicarle una canción:

_- Cuando el doctor dijo: señor, lo felicito, es un varón_

_Cómo poder explicarte,_

_Cómo poder explicártelo_

_El amor de un padre a un hijo no se puede comparar_

_Es mucho más que todo_

_No, si vos sabes._

Vos sabes- los fabulosos cadillacs


	25. Chapter 25

Conocimiento previo al ataque

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en la rama de su árbol favorito. Desde ese lugar vigilaba en secreto a Temari en su cita con su novio. Él miraba la escena algo molesto.

Le resultaba desagradable que ese hombre se hiciera pasar por prometido de ella cuando en realidad no la conocía mientras que Shikamaru la conocía desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Desvió su mirada de la pareja y a su mente llegaron escenas que no hacían más que entristécelo. Esos recuerdos de lo que vivieron juntos aunque fuera solo un noviazgo corto, pero durante ese tiempo llego a conocerla por completo.

Sabía que ella roncaba por las noches y le gustaba dormir de revés. También sabia que le gustaba mentir sobre su edad al decir que tenía 20 cuando en realidad tenía 23. Igualmente conocía esa risa suya tan maravillosa y los gestos que hacia al amar. Recordaba con claridad de aquella cirugía a la que se había sometido y que no le contaba a nadie. Y lo más importante que había que saber sobre Temari es que odiaba la rutina más que a la cocina.

Shikamaru volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pareja y se preguntaba mentalmente si ese hombre la conocía la mitad o si tenía la sensibilidad de encontrar el punto exacto en donde su Temari explotaba al amar. Dudaba que él conociera la mitad de la complicada personalidad de Temari y dudaba mucho mas de que ese hombre la amara la mitad de lo él la amaba.

En ese momento vio como ese hombre intentaba entender lo que Temari le explicaba y eso no hizo más que provocarle risa. Mientras que ese hombre se mataba intentando descifrar lo que ella le decía, Shikamaru era capaz de reconocer lo que pensaba antes de que empezara a hablar.

Ese hombre no conocía la verdadera Temari. La mujer que aunque diera la impresión de lo contrario poseía 150 dietas para adelgazar, padecía frecuentemente de insomnio y que cuando creía que nadie la veía fumaba sin parar.

Shikamaru se bajo de la rama y se recostó en el tronco del árbol imaginando las charlas que en su honor debían entablar. Tanto estaba convencido de conocer a su amada que no tenia que pensarlo mucho para saber que era lo que este viernes le iba ha hacer para cenar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver como Temari finalmente había encontrado la nota que había ocultado en el banco. Una nota que ayudaría a esa orgullosa mujer a tomar una decisión porque Shikamaru conocía lo suficiente a Temari que sabía que ella lo debía extrañar.

La nota no era algo del otro mundo, pero que por lo colorada que se había puesto Shikamaru supo que había cometido su objetivo. Esa pequeña nota decía:

_"Dime si él te conoce la mitad,__  
__dime si él tiene la sensibilidad,__  
__de encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar._

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad,__  
__dime si él te ama la mitad,__  
__de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad."_

Shikamaru se alejo del parque satisfecho de que su trampita hubiera funcionado y es que tanto conocía a Temari que podía jurar que ella se moría por regresar, lo único que necesitaba era un empujón y esa nota era mas suficiente.

* * *

Te conozco de Ricardo Arjona


	26. Chapter 26

TEMBLANDO

Shikamaru estaba en la puerta de konoha con una hermosa flor en sus manos. Ese día llegaba Temari a la aldea y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla acercarse. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la había visto y ese día le parecía que su novia lucía más hermosa que nunca.

- hola Temari – saludo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a ella - ¿Qué era eso urgente que me querías decir? Debe tratarse de algo importante para que no quisieras decírmelo por una carta… toma, es para ti – dijo Shikamaru mientras le entregaba la flor, pero ella no la recibió - ¿pasa algo? … ya se. Creo que en mi emoción al verte se me olvido que de seguro estas cansada. Ven vamos a buscar un hotel

- no Shikamaru. Lo mejor será que te diga esto de una vez

El cuerpo de Shikamaru había comenzado a temblar. Tenía los ojos cerrados incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su perfecto cielo se encontraba nublado mientras Temari seguía hablando a la vez que se alejaba de él.

Ella hablaba de lo que le había pasado recientemente en una misión. Le dio la impresión de que Temari intentaba ordenar sus palabras para no hacerle tanto daño, pero no existían palabras que no lo hirieran y él simplemente seguía temblando.

Temari se le acerco y le tomo una de sus manos mientras que con mucho cuidado le dio un beso en silencio aprovechando que las densas nubes oscuras impedían el paso de la luz.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, le hacia gracia su manera de contarlo, como si ella supiera que era la única opción. Parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

- yo... – continuo hablando Temari – lo he estado pensando y he tomado la decisión que lo mejor será que sigamos siendo solo amigos

Shikamaru escuchaba todo como en otro mundo. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y había empezado a llorar a pesar de que un día se había jurado que nunca iba a llorar

Lloraba en silencio mientras escuchaba cada una de esas palabras que Temari le decía, pero que en realidad no quería escuchar.

Entonces Shikamaru se arrodillo a los pies de Temari desgarrando su alma. Le suplicaba que no rompiera con él mientras que intentaba hacerle recordar todo esos hermosos momento que habían pasado junto, pero Temari simplemente le dice:

- me voy ya.

Shikamaru la suelta y la ve alejarse. Intento calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo, esa noticia lo había destrozado. Observo que la flor que le había traído a Temari ella la había pisado mientras se iba. Una vez que creyó estar más tranquilo regreso a su casa bajo la lluvia que había empezado a caer permitiéndole caminar por las calles de la aldea sin que nadie se enterara de que estaba llorando la perdida de la mujer a la que amaba.

* * *

TEMBLANDO DE HOMBRES G


	27. Chapter 27

Sin saber que hacer…

Temari caminaba al lado de Shikamaru aun si animarse a decir lo que pensaba. Lo miró disimuladamente a los ojos y comprobó lo que muchos en konoha pensaban. La soledad se escondía tras los ojos marrones del genio de konoha.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa al ver su rostro de preocupación. No sabia que pasaba por la mente de Shikamaru, pero ella podía sentir en su ropa, en su piel, que algo lo inquietaba.

Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro para escuchar su agitada respiración y su acelerelado corazón. Lo miró de manera juguetona para hacerle entender que ella pensaba tomar todos sus temores para luego ponerlos en lugar diferente, pero no podía quitárselos si cada vez que lo intentaba él la lastimaba.

En el fondo sabia que él no quería hacerle daño o preocuparla con sus problemas, pero a ella no le gustaba verlo sufriendo en silencio.

Se separo de él y sujetándolo firmemente le hizo saber en un mudo encuentro que no quería soñar mil veces las mismas cosas: una vida juntos en un lugar perfecto y rodeados de sus hijos. Era un hermoso sueño que antes ambos contemplaban sabiamente, pero con el pasar del tiempo empezaron a llegar los problemas y Temari no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ello, ella quería que él la tratara suavemente y la hiciera sentir con su voz que el mañana no existe.

Shikamaru la observo un momento antes de voltear la vista al cielo y luego separarse de ella. Temari estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio bajar un ave y darle un mensaje a Shikamaru. Suspiro melancólicamente sabiendo que se trataba de otra misión.

Se giro sobre sus pies y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto que siempre ocupaba cuando estaba en konoha. Shikamaru ya era un jounnin y solo le asignaban peligrosas misiones de rango S, pero para ella siempre seguía siendo el mismo chico al que siempre debía salvar y por eso se angustiaba cada vez que le asignaban esas misiones. De nada servía que se repitiera mentalmente que él era perfectamente capaz de realizar esas misiones.

En ese momento sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo y al voltear lo vio a él sonriéndole. Temari compartió esa sonrisa y le indico que se acercara a la cama. Una vez que estuvieron sentados uno enfrente del otro se dieron un apasionado beso que le hizo recordar a Temari que él , su novio, se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que pasaba en ese momento, solo al estar con ella dejaba de pensar y actuaba impulsivamente provocando que Temari nunca supiera que iba a hacer.

Pero esa inconstancia que tenia solo con ella no era algo que celebrar, a veces eras molesto no saber que era lo que él tiene en mente. Temari se separo de Shikamaru un segundo, a pesar de ser novios sabia que no estaba bien dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, tenían un sueño que cumplir y actuando de esa manera lo mas probable es que nunca se cumpliera.

Nuevamente Temari se descubrió soñando despierta lo mismo que había soñado mil veces. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió besándolo hasta el amanecer. Esta vez iba a cumplir la promesa que se había hecho de dejar de completar su relación sabiamente para pasar a disfrutarla… suavemente.

…..

* * *

Suavemente de soda estereo en la versión de playa limbo.

Es decir la misma canción, pero en lugar de cantar un hombre canta una mujer.


	28. Chapter 28

Pensamientos.

Temari estaba parada enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su cuarto. Por lo general la asignaban a misiones diplomáticas y debía asegurarse de lucir bien. Una vez que estuvo lista fue a la oficina del kazekage donde tuvo que sentarse afuera a esperar que terminara una reunión urgente con el consejo de la aldea.

Miró por la ventana y haciendo un cálculo exagerado podría jurar que en los últimos dos años y medio había recorrido en sus misiones tantos kilómetros que si se juntaban darían la distancia entre la tierra y Plutón.

Un ruido llamo su atención y al acercarse a la ventana vio a un grupo de gennin de la aldea que le mostraban su admiración. Temari los saludo con la mano antes de volver a su silla, tenia admiradores por todo el mundo e incluso podría jurar que la cede de su club de fans se encontraba en la luna.

Rio tímidamente ante ese pensamiento y se puso a repasar mentalmente todo lo que tenía: una casa gigante que de seguro se podía ver desde el cielo y según los ojos de algunas personas era heredera de una fortuna, aunque ella nunca lo considero de esa manera. También tenía un conflicto con su hermano Kankuro, lo que no era nada nuevo. Su cuarto era considerado por muchos como digno de la suite de algún lujoso hotel. Por ultimo, y a pesar de no ser vanidosa, tenia mas zapatos que amigos.

Se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar por todo el pasillo, la espera le resultaba insoportable porque le hacia pensar en muchas cosas. En definitiva, tenia ganas de no tener ganas. Después de todo ¿Cuántas personas tienen hermanos que no saben quien eres? No es que ellos fueran malos hermanos, era que ella no quería que se enteraran de su vida.

Se rio nuevamente, esta vez con mas ganas, al darse cuenta de que entre tantas cosas que tenia no encontraba razón suficiente para olvidarse de él.

Habían pasado años y a pesar de todo no podía olvidarse de esa mano pequeña, por sus escasos 12 años, que le decía adiós en una tarde soleada para el resto del mundo y lluviosa para el alma de la rubia. No podía encontrar un motivo por el que en esa despedida que le hacia ese chunnin de la aldea de la hoja no le dio los besos que prefirió llevarse consigo, pero que en realidad le pertenecían a él. La razón al parecer es que se había ocupado tanto de si misma, de su propio cielo, que se olvido de que tener los pies en la tierra al lado de personas como él, era mil veces mejor. Ese ninja era su asignatura pendiente.

Volvió a sentarse aburrida por la espera. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia tres oficinas, una en cada aldea que visitaba por sus misiones diplomáticas. Aparte tenia un piso completo a su disposición en la torre del kazekage. En definitiva, tenia tantas cosas que en realidad no tenia nada.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura en ese momento era de que tenía tantas razones como para saber que no había peor razón que el olvido.

"_tengo intacto al niño que fui_

_Tengo ganas de anclar_

_Y otras tantas de huir_

_A un sitio perdido"_

Pensó Temari aburrida de su vida, en definitiva, tenía ganas de no tener ganas. Ella estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera necesario para comprarse un boleto de regreso al día en que cometió el peor error de su vida. Porque entre tanto que tenía no encontraba razón suficiente para olvidarse de él.

No podía olvidarse de esa mano pequeña que le decía adiós en lo que a su parecer era una tarde de lluvia en las puertas de la aldea de la hoja. Tampoco podía olvidarse de los besos que llevaba consigo que son solo de él y nunca se los dio.

"_por andar ocupado en el cielo_

_Me olvide que en suelo_

_Se vive mejor"_

- Shikamaru Nara, tu eres mi asignatura pendiente.

De pronto sintió la puerta abrirse y vio salir a los miembros del consejo. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera ella entro para enterarse de los detalles de su misión.

- iras a konoha como embajadora y además ayudaras en la organización de los exámenes chunnin de esta año.

Al oír esas palabras de Gaara sintió que tenía una oportunidad de completar su asignatura pendiente y como si la vida se hubiera puesto de su lado, al llegar a konoha se entero de que pasaría MUCHO TIEMPO al lado de Shikamaru.

* * *

Asignatura pendiente Ricardo Arjona.

_**He querido escribir sobre esta canción desde NOVIEMBRE 1, me tomo dos meses, pero finalmente escribí esta canción. **_

_**PD: me pareció que tenía más sentido que fuera Temari la que pasara por todo esto a pesar de que la canción la canta Ricardo Arjona (y en otras versiones Ricky Martin). **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Antes del fin…**

Shikamaru estaba en una banca bajo la lluvia. No le importaba mojarse con el agua lluvia, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era saber que pasara con el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Temari y que no volverá jamás.

Cerro los ojos mientras se preguntaba a donde se iría la bella sonrisa que siempre Temari tenia lista para él y que lo hacia volar por el cielo; donde había quedado la llave que protegía su sueño de una vida juntos. No entendía el motivo por el que ella había alejado la alegría de su corazón.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que ella se había ido al igual como la había el rio hacia el mar.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse por el tiempo que paso al lado de la kunoichi y que no supo apreciar, todas esas horas que ya no volverán. ¿A dónde se habían ido los días en que se sabían amar de tal manera que era comparable con la brisa que llegaba desde el mar?

"_¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están corazón?"_

Se levanto del banco y comenzó a caminar por las calles vacías de konoha. Pronto la lluvia se hizo tan fuerte que seria una locura seguir bajo ella, pero eso no le importaba a él. Caminó por las calles de la aldea sin tener un destino fijo hasta que inconscientemente llego a la torre del Hokage, mas exactamente a la ventana de la oficina que siempre se le asignaba a Temari cuando venia.

Y ahí estaba ella. La vio fugazmente mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para irse de seguro a su hotel. Durante esa corta visión noto que ella no parecía estar feliz, eso hizo que el Nara se preguntara mentalmente a donde se había ido la cara de felicidad que por lo general ella tenia al terminar con éxito sus misiones.

Se quedo en el mismo sitio hasta que vio a Temari saliendo de la torre con un paraguas en la mano y corriendo por debajo de la lluvia. Su primer pensamiento fue el de ir a buscarla y besarla de la misma forma en que solían besarse, pero eso estaba enterrado en el pasado, un pasado que no pensaba volver.

Shikamaru agradeció en ese momento que estuviera lloviendo porque de esa manera nadie notaria que estaba llorando al ver a su ex novia. Los días mas felices de su vida fueron aquellos que paso junto a Temari sin importar donde estos habían sido, pero al igual que el agua del rio que viaja hacia el mar, esos días se habían ido para no volver.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos recordando el motivo por el que ella había decidido terminar con su relación: su desinterés.

Lo que mato la relación que ellos dos tenían era la forma en que Shikamaru parecía no importarle el tiempo que pasaron juntos, todas esas horas que pasaron juntos y que no quieren volver.

"_¿Dónde están? ¿dónde están corazón?"_

Shikamaru quería remediar las cosas, reparar su error, pero no sabia como hacer para que volvieran aquellos días en que se sabían amar, en donde todo a su alrededor parecía tan perfecto como la brisa que llega desde el mar.

No importaba lo que hiciera, ella no pensaba perdonarlo y si ella no estaba en su vida no tenía sentido vivir…

"_¿Dónde están? ¿dónde están corazón?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Donde estas corazón de enrique iglesias **_


	30. Chapter 30

Al estar contigo

Todos en las aldeas de la hoja y de la arena se preguntaban el motivo por el que Temari y Shikamaru siempre andaban juntos. Ni siquiera ella misma podía dar una respuesta. Por eso, y aprovechando que estaban solos sentados en una banca del parque, ella pregunto:

- ¿Por qué siempre te ofreces para ser mi guía? Todos empiezan a sospechar que deseas estar a mi lado.

- me gusta estar contigo

- ¿Por qué? Siempre te obligo a trabajar más de lo que te gusta. Deberás explicarme porque no veo como alguien como tú puede gustarle estar junto a alguien como yo.

Al escuchar eso y la forma tan despectiva con que Temari había pronunciado cada palabra Shikamaru dejo de ver el cielo y la miro a los ojos. Pero ese gesto solo duro una fracción de segundo porque enseguida desvió su mirada al verde pasto. Después de revisar que realmente estuvieran solos se acerco a Temari y miro nuevamente a su alrededor. Eso inquietaba a Temari, parecía que él pensaba confiarle el secreto de la vida eterna o algo por el estilo en lugar de responder su pregunta. Finalmente Shikamaru le susurro al oído de Temari:

- no estoy seguro de porque me gusta estar contigo. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que cada vez estoy a tu lado es…. Diferente a cuando estoy con alguien más. Me basta con verte para poder sentir que estoy tocando el cielo con las manos o que es el más maravilloso primer día de verano. Búrlate de mi, pero estar contigo es comparable como estar en un magnifico cuento de hadas donde todo es felicidad.

Shikamaru se separo de Temari y cerró los ojos. Le había dicho algo que no creía que fuera capaz de decir y no estaba seguro de cómo la rubia pudiera reaccionar ante esa declaración.

Por su parte Temari se encontraba impactada por esas palabras, nunca se había imaginado que él sintiera eso por ella. Entonces empezó a pensar el motivo por el que ella deseaba estar al lado de él y se dio cuenta que si la explicación de Shikamaru estaba cargada de sentimiento la suya no se queda atrás.

La verdad era que a ella le gustaba estar con Shikamaru porque cada vez que lo hacia tenia la oportunidad de ir desvelando uno por uno todos los secretos que él ocultaba permitiéndole descubrir todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tanto eran los deseos de ella por estar con él que en más de una ocasión estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo por un momento de poder estar a su lado.

_-__Yo siento que tu compañía__  
__Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida__  
__La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante__  
__De todo lo que tengo…._

Tú eres lo más importante.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Shikamaru, Temari se quedo perdida. Le resultaba increíble creer que él la tuviera en tan alta estima y si se ponía a recordar cada uno de las veces que han estado juntos se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mintiendo y eso… la asustaba.

Por su parte Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Temari y decidió permanecer callado. Ya había hablado de más y sin medir el alcance de sus palabras. No quería decir algo que destruyera la amistad que había entre ellos. Cada vez que tenía la fortuna de estar junto a la rubia sentía que estaba en un sueño del que no quería despertar si al abrir los ojos significara que ella a su lado no iba a estar.

Durante un tiempo esos pensamientos llegaron a confundirlo, pero después de tratar tantas cosas a su lado estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía por la kunoichi de Suna: amor. Ella era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días, ese era su mayor deseo y todo lo que quería hacer porque al lado de ella podía ser él sin arriesgarse a que lo regañen como lo hacia su madre o que lo molestaran como solían hacerlo el resto del mundo.

Mientras tanto Temari se había recuperado un poco del shock en que las palabras de Shikamaru la habían sumido y sin decir nada se alejo de él.

Los días pasaron sin que nada interesante pasara y pronto Temari tendría que regresar a Suna. No había vuelto a ver a Shikamaru, al parecer él había entendido su huida como una señal de que no deseaba verlo y, a excepción de una carta que le había escrito pidiendo perdón si había dicho algo que la molestara, no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Al principio eso le alegro porque le permitió tener tiempo para hablar consigo misma y pensar con detenimiento lo que le había dicho. En ese tiempo descubrió que cada día que pasaba al lado de él era diferente, siempre había algo que conseguía sorprenderle. Estar con Shikamaru era una especie de juego que le divertía.

Temari recogió sus cosas sin prisa y se dio cuenta que tener la compañía de Shikamaru sin dudas era el mejor regalo que le había dado la vida. Él le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Caminó en silencio por las calles de konoha y lo encontró sentado en la misma banca donde hace unos días él le había confesado todo lo que sentía al estar junto a ella. Se sentó en silencio a su lado buscando la manera de decirlo que para ella lo mas importante que tenia era la dicha que sentía al estar a su lado. Que estar a su lado era como un sueño del que no quería despertar si eso significaba que al abrir lo ojos él ya no iba a estar.

No sabia como decirle que deseaba vivir muchos momentos como los que ya habían vivido. No encontraba las palabras para decirle que todo lo que quería hacer era estar a su lado porque él era la única persona con quien podría mostrarse como ella era. Como decirle eso… sin que él lo entendiera como una declaración de amor.

"_¿Por qué es tan difícil? Si se lo digo como lo pienso creerá que lo amo y… ¿yo lo amo?"_

Temari solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal ves lo que sentía por Shikamaru iba mas allá de una simple amistad. De pronto vio como Shikamaru la besaba en los labios antes de alejarse diciéndole:

- yo te amo y esperare nuestro próximo encuentro para que me des una respuesta.

….

* * *

Estar contigo de Alex Ubago, Lena y Jorge villamizar.

_**El capitulo más largo, algo más de 1000 palabras de Word cuando por lo general mis capítulos tienen entre 500 y 700 (a veces 300)…**_


	31. Chapter 31

**CONTIGO**

**_(Puede considerarse continuación del capitulo anterior, aunque si no quieren no hay problema)_**

Con ella y solo con ella Shikamaru quería pasar el resto de su vida y la última vez que la vio le había dicho que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Al lado de la rubia sentía que siempre podía ganar y por eso trataba de que todo el tiempo que les fuera posible, él estaría con ella.

_"Contigo, quiero estar contigo__  
__Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti"__  
_

Desde que tenía doce había soñado con la mujer perfecta para su vida, no tenia que ser ni muy bonita ni muy fea y de preferencia que no fuera problemática. Pero cuando conoció a Temari y se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella entendió que solo quería vivir con ella.

Por esa mujer era capaz de tomar lecciones de baile y llevársela a una pista. Bailaría desde tango hasta vals si ella era su pareja.

Por Temari, dejó a un lado su pereza. Esa cualidad con que se hizo famoso entre sus amigos la abandono para convertirse en lo que nunca había sido: un ninja respetado. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír al recordar como hasta el mismo señor feudal lo respetaba y todo se debía a su deseo de demostrarle a Temari que era un hombre digno de ella.

Desde que la conoció no podía hacer otra cosa que soñar con esa sonrisa que lo cautivo y cantar mentalmente canciones de amor dedicadas a ella.

_"Lo voy a hacer todo contigo__  
__Ya ves, sé lo que me digo"_

No tenia que verla para saber si ella estaba cerca, era tan grande lo que sentía por ella que podía sentir su presencia y, aunque fuera para regañarlo, a él le encantaba escuchar su voz llena de tanta fuerza. Deseaba siempre oír su voz que, ya fuera un grito o un susurro, lo volvía loco.

"_Contigo, quiero escuchar contigo__  
__Esta canción que solamente habla de ti y de mi"_

Cuando estaba con Temari, él se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero en estos momentos no creía tener fuerzas para respirar. Le hacia falta su presencia y no creía poder vivir otro minuto sin ella.

- Temari…

Esa era la única persona con la que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida. La única mujer con la que quería bailar el baile de la vida. Shikamaru solo quería una cosa y eso era estar con Temari.

Había hecho mucho para tener una oportunidad de estar con ella, se había convertido en algo que nunca había sido: un poeta. Porque al pensar o soñar con la imagen de Temari miles de versos aparecían en su mente y solamente pensaba hacerlos publico cuando ella estuviera a su lado y él le pudiera cantar lo que sentía al verla como había hecho en su ultimo encuentro.

No le importaba que fuera necesario para estar con Temari, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y hoy que ella venia a la aldea iba a demostrarle que todo lo que había pensado era verdad.

- ya llegaste.

Dijo Shikamaru mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba de la cama. No necesitaba estar en la puerta o ser un ninja sensor para saber que ella estaba entrando en esos momentos a la aldea porque era capaz de sentir cuando ella estaba cerca.

Salto por la ventana de su habitación y fue en su encuentro, quería oír una vez mas su voz gritando su nombre, su voz que le trasmitía la fuerza que necesitaba para soportar todo el tiempo que debían estar separados y en silencio pedía que ella ya tuviera respuesta a su pregunta

- espero que me correspondas y que podamos tener una relación que vaya mas allá de la amistad

..

* * *

Contigo de El canto del loco y Natalia lafourcade


	32. Chapter 32

Observándola.

Era media noche y Shikamaru permanecía despierto sin saber que hacer para conciliar el sueño. Salió de su cama y se puso a caminar por las calles vacías de konoha hasta que sus pies lo llevaron hasta la torre del Hokage. En ese momento recordó que Temari aun debía estar adentro debido a su obsesión por estar libre para irse el día de mañana de nuevo a su aldea.

Trepó por uno de los muros y al asomarse por la ventana pudo verla profundamente dormida en su escritorio. Se acerco a ella y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al verla dormir.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de ella y coloco su cabeza sobre el escritorio hasta que su rostro quedo a escasos milímetros del de ella. Podía permanecer toda la noche despierto en esa posición solo para escuchar su respiración y poder ver la sonrisa que la rubia tenia en los labios mientras dormía.

Ella debía estar muy lejos en su mente, soñando con algo de lo que tal vez nunca se iba a enterar, pero eso no le importaba porque esa noche Shikamaru descubrió que podía pasar toda su vida en esa dulce rendición.

Podría quedarse perdido en ese momento recordando inconscientemente los momentos que pasó al lado de ella. En definitiva, su insomnio le había permitido gozar de un momento que tal vez nunca se vuelva a repetir.

Ya no quería cerrar los ojos, Shikamaru ya no quería dormir. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuando quería a Temari, era un cariño tan puro que solo al verla dormir entendió que existía y por eso no quería dormirse y perderse de ese momento. Porque estaba seguro que aun cuando soñara con ella, ni el más dulce de los sueños lo complacería. Siempre la echaría de menos y eso era algo que no quería.

Estando ahí, tumbado en la mesa, estando tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su corazón latir, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Shikamaru al pensar que tal ves ella estaba soñando con él, en verdad deseaba que fuera eso aun sabiendo que la respuesta es un no.

Shikamaru no pudo contener el impulso de besarla en los ojos y dar un gracias al mundo por permitir conocer a esa chica. Lo único que haría más perfecto ese momento seria que siempre pudiera quedarse con ella, desde este momento y para siempre.

Cerró los ojos un momento a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, no quería dormirse y perderse de lo que estaba pasando. Del gran descubrimiento que había hecho. Intento abrir los ojos para poder volver a ver su sonrisa e intentar robarle otro beso, pero no podía. Quería estar con ella, pero el sueño lentamente lo vencía.

Poco antes de quedarse profundamente dormido Shikamaru extendió su mano y tomo la de ella. Le encantaba sentir tan cerca el corazón de ella. Quería que el momento fuera eterno, que dejara de avanzar el tiempo en ese momento.

…..

* * *

Temari abrió lentamente los ojos, había tenido el sueño más raro de su vida. Había soñado que Shikamaru entraba a su oficina, la besaba en los ojos y le sostenía la mano. Cuando estuvo completamente despierta decidió terminar con lo que faltaba de su trabajo sin darse cuenta que desde el edificio de enfrente estaba Shikamaru que seguía observándola.

..

* * *

Aerosmith I Don't Want to Miss a Thing


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33: sueño cumplido

Hay circunstancias en la vida que hacen cambiar a las personas, pero esos cambios no son de un día para otro. Eso lo sabía muy bien Shikamaru. todavía era del tipo de personas que no le gusta mostrar sus emociones en publico, pedirle una sonrisa era a veces mucho, y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, aun le costaba creer ciegamente en las buenas intenciones, no podía evitar pensar que detrás de ellas había un beneficio que se estuviera buscando obtener atreves de esa forma.

Aun seguía sin creer en el final feliz que siempre mencionan en las canciones, las baladas cursis, en las ilusiones que se hacen sin fundamento y en otras tantas pretensiones.

Hasta hace un año para él el beso y todo ese tipo de cosas no eran mas que un ritual absurdo que pasaba de generación en generación con el único propósito de conservar la especie y del cual no quería formar parte, pero entonces conoció a Temari y ella de alguna manera que no sabría explicar lo estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer.

Al estar al lado de Temari, se le olvidaba la cruel ironía de la vida y no se fijaba en la tristeza. Todo lo que era el sarcasmo, la agonía o el frio, no tenia importancia para él porque al estar con Temari siempre parece que algo florece cada día y lo primero que le pasaba por la mente era sorprendentemente al verle solo una frase de dos letras: ser feliz.

Shikamaru sonreía mientras caminaba. Sabía que aun le quedaba otro poquito que aprender, pero eso no se podía hacer en un minuto o en un mes por más buenas intenciones que se tengan. El estar con Temari le hacia sospechar que el mundo no era tan duro como en un tiempo pensó y que siempre debía estar alerta a las posibles soluciones que se pudieran dar.

"_El beso y todo eso_

_A veces solo es un ritual_

_En el que no creía,_

_Pero me estás haciendo cambiar."_

Pensó Shikamaru al ver a Temari acercándose. Pasearon durante un buen rato por un parque y durante todo el paseo Shikamaru se olvido de la ironía, dejo de pensar en el sarcasmo y la agonía. Se sentía tan bien estar con su novia que aunque el más crudo invierno hiciera su aparición, con ella todo parecería florecer. Es que Temari tenía algo que le encantaba y era que al ver sus ojos lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente era la cosa más sorprendente y que en ocasiones se le olvidaba debido a su trabajo como ninja. El mensaje que trasmitía los ojos de Temari no era otro que ser simplemente FELIZ.

Ser feliz y libre era el sueño que Shikamaru siempre tuvo desde niño, y Temari sin saberlo se lo había cumplido.

...

* * *

**Ser feliz José Gaviria **

_**Otra vez YyessyY me pidió una canción que no podía realizar. Ya van dos (la primera que me pediste y la última), pero te pregunto ¿Cómo volver "**__**quien fuera" de Silvio Rodríguez en una historia? Es muy bonita la canción, pero no se como hacer eso.**_

_**Lo otro y que se me había olvidado decir es que TomoyoKururugi16 rompió el record del review mas largo (al menos que me hayan enviado) con: 2150 palabras. **_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34: en una madrugada…

Shikamaru estaba recostado en un muro enfrente del hotel donde Temari se hospedaba. Desde que había ido a la aldea para ayudar en los exámenes chunnin, se levantaba temprano para verla desde una ventana y así, si por algún motivo no podía estar con ella, sabia que podía tenerla en su mente por el resto del día

Incluso desde antes de saber el nombre de la rubia, Shikamaru ya sabia que ella era la dueña de su vida y desde ese día en que ella le regalo esa sonrisa no podía dejar de imaginársela todo el tiempo.

Pero... a pensar de tener certeza de lo que sentía por ella no sabia que hacer para ser el aire que va a su alrededor y tiene la oportunidad de acariciar su piel. Todo lo que quería era un poco de tiempo para conocerse mas a fondo, conversar de algo que no fuera misiones, quería ser al menos un buen amigo y no solo un compañero de misión al que olvidaría fácilmente. Nadie sabia cuantas ganas tenia de salir con ella y algunas veces pensaba que moriría antes de lograrlo.

Necesitaba una señal, le bastaba con tan solo una mirada, pero necesitaba algo que le indicara que Temari deseaba estar a su lado. A él no le importaba nada esa misión de escolta y si la escogió en lugar de dedicarse exclusivamente al examen fue porque en una loca idea suya había creído que esa era su oportunidad para estar entre sus brazos.

"_me muero por_

_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..."_

Ya habían varias noches en que se desvelaba solo por pensar en la kunoichi de Suna y en lo poco que dormía solo podía sonar con tener las caricias de Temari. Estaba tan enamorado, tenía tanto amor y la dueña es ella, nadie más que Temari, pero a pesar de todo no tenía el valor para ir con ella. Se conformaba con mirarla otro día a arriesgarse a no volverla a ver.

"_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_Que acaricia tu piel..."_

Lo único que deseaba era conversar a solas en una velada a las luz de la luna para poder conocerla y que ella lo conociera más a él. Todo lo que pedía en silencio era que le concediera un par de horas de su tiempo para conversarla de que lo que sentía era real.

"_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..."_

Shikamaru en ese momento ve como Temari sale del hotel con todas sus cosas recogidas. Bosteza para disimular y con la cara de aburrimiento que lo hizo famoso le pregunto fingiendo indiferencia a donde iba.

...

* * *

_**Que vida la mía de Reik **_

_**No escribí ayer porque tenía que hacer 30 ejercicios de integrales para entregar temprano. **_

_**El ultimo pedazo (que no me quedo muy coherente) es de la escena en donde Temari sale del hotel y se encuentra con Shikamaru, cuando pensaba regresar a Suna (es la temporada uno de shippuden, el rescate de Gaara) **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**No me olvide de esta colección, es mas tengo como 20 posibles nuevos capítulos, pero tratare de hacer primero las peticiones por lo que aquellas que tienen una petición pendiente pueden esperarla a partir del siguiente. Por si todavía hay alguien que lea esto le digo que el próximo capitulo no estará pronto, pero las vacaciones se acercan por lo que dentro de un mes mas o menos todos mis fic se van a normalizar. **_

Capitulo 35: noche.

Shikamaru estaba recostado en una pared de un oscuro callejón. Era de noche y el aire era frio, pero no tenia deseos de buscar un lugar a donde dormir en esa aldea desconocida. El destino había querido que él estuviera en esa aldea para poder encontrarse con Temari y ese era el motivo por el cual no quería ir al único hotel de toda la aldea: no podía ir a verla porque si lo hacia tal vez no lograría controlarse.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y al darse vuelta vio a Temari que al parecer había ido a buscarlo para que fuera al hotel. Al verla ahí, en frente suyo, decidió que dejaría a un lado sus inseguridades y que hoy era el día en que le diría la verdad.

Esa noche le contaría que cada vez que veía sus ojos podía ver reflejados en ellos sus sueños haciéndole desear formar una vida a lado de ella. Le diría que cada vez que soñaba con un beso era de parte de los labios de los que era dueña y que siempre iban seguidos de un te quiero, un te quiero dicho sin voz.

No sabía en que momento la rubia había logrado cambiar sus sentimientos haciéndole sentir que el tiempo desaparecía cuando estaba a su lado, pero ahora que estaban solos no pensaba dudar más.

Shikamaru se acercó un paso a Temari. No hacia falta nada más en su vida si podía estar junto a ella porque todo lo que ella le daba sin darse cuenta era más que suficiente porque ella se había apoderado de su vida.

Sin medir las consecuencias, Shikamaru le entregó en un beso su corazón. Todos sus secretos, su destino y su ilusión. Le entregó cada lugar y cada rincón de la locura que ella despertó y también le entregó lo poco que le quedaba de razón.

Se separó lentamente de ella, solo lo suficiente para decirle:

-_ "A partir de hoy_

_Te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Porque te extraño  
Es para ti_

_Todo mi amor  
Todo de mi,_

_A partir de hoy"_

Shikamaru tomo con delicadeza la mano de Temari y la colocó en su propio pecho para decirle:

_- "A partir de hoy  
Te acompañan mis latidos_

_Vas conmigo en mis sentidos  
Y es que sé que cuando estoy contigo  
Ya no hay nadie alrededor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo"_

Temari se quedo viéndolo a los ojos un momento sin poder entender del todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero por algún motivo le gustaba sentir esa confusión. Ver a Shikamaru enfrente suyo de esa manera le hacia pensar que había encontrado eso que hacia falta en su vida. Él le había abierto su corazón y ahora ella tenia que darle una repuesta, pero no sabía como poner en palabras lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado y explicarle como él había robado todo lo tenía en su interior desde hace tanto tiempo, que ya no sabia exactamente cuando, provocándole la sensación de paz.

Pero ella no iba a dejar pasar un solo día más para decírselo. No era ninguna cobarde y con gusto compartiría todos sus secretos, su destino y sus ilusiones al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Le entregaría a Shikamaru la llave de cada rincón de su existencia permitiéndole ver toda la locura que él había despertado en ella y que también viera como su razón se nublaba cuando estaban juntos.

Quitó su mano del pecho de Shikamaru y lo abrazó del cuello para comunicarle con la mirada que este era el día en que sin palabras le decía que lo amaba, que sin proponérselo había hecho que lo extrañara cada vez que no podía a su lado y que todo su amor, todo su ser, era única y exclusivamente para él.

Cuando ella posó sus labios en los de Shikamaru dio por pactada entre ellos una unión que deseaban fueran eterna. El destino los había hecho el uno para el otro, una pareja casi perfecta en que ambos se querían con todos sus errores, virtudes y temores porque ellos se amaban a pesar de la gran lista de defectos que tenia el otro.

Temari rompió el beso y caminó de la mano con Shikamaru dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él. Mañana ser preocuparían por el resto del mundo, pero esa noche lo único que existía para ellos era el otro e iban a aprovechar el amparo de la luna para conocer todo sobre el otro y obtener de esa manera le fuerza para combatir contra quien se pusiera en contra de su unión.

* * *

_**A partir de hoy Maite Perroni y Marco Di Mauro.**_


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36: regalo, mi carta.

"_todo en mi vida cambio un día cualquiera, creo que era el día catorce del octavo mes del año. Ese día mi cuento de hadas empezó._

_Era un sábado, eso lo recuerdo bien porque lo había esperando con tantas ganas que cuando llegó no me lo podía creer. También recuerdo mis nervios, en verdad estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo._

_Yo… yo solo deseaba, necesitaba, tenerte entre mis brazos una vez mas, poseerte de esa manera tan sutil y tan perfecta. Fueron más de mil mensajes que te envié, fueron más de cien noches pensando en ti y en ese día que tanto soné con poder vivir, cuando finalmente regresaras a Suna cuando terminaras esa misión que parecía no tener fin._

_Aun recuerdo como fue ese reencuentro. Tú venías tan guapa como siempre, incluso me atrevería decir que aun más, estabas esperándome en el rincón que se formaba entre las puertas de la aldea y una de las torres de vigilancia. _

_Te había echado tanto de menos que no me lo podía creer y solo tu grito pidiendo una explicación por mi retraso me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, pero aun así no podía evitar seguir sintiéndome extraño. Nosotros hasta hace 6 meses solo éramos amigos, o mejor dicho conocidos, y ese día cumplíamos medio año de casados…_

_Aun, después de todos estos años de vivir juntos, no se como explicarlo. Creer que todo en verdad estaba sucediendo fue realmente complicado para mí y el tenerte junto a mí, trazando nuestro destino. ¡Quien podría pensar que eso era real! Sin duda nadie que te conociera como yo te conozco._

_Volviendo a ese día, también recuerdo que te lleve de la mano al un lugar especial para mi. No había nadie en esos momentos, en realidad no es que muchos fueran a ese oasis, pero me pareció el lugar perfecto para que fuera donde iniciara la felicidad. El final de la larga espera y el comienzo de una familia juntos. _

_Sacando valor de yo no se donde y obteniendo una confianza que no sabia que era posible tener, me aproxime a ti y sin decir nada te di un beso. Al principio se me hizo extraño porque era tan solo la tercera vez en toda mi vida que daba un beso, pero rápidamente me acostumbre y solo quería estar contigo. Lo demás no me importaba y decidí olvidarme de ello._

_Por un instante tú eras lo único en mi vida; bueno, siempre lo has sido, pero es que en ese momento… solo quería abrazarte, besarte, tocarte, poseerte, hacerte mía._

_Y de esa manera fueron transcurriendo los días sin salir de la casa que compartíamos y admirándote en silencio cada vez que dormías. _

_El destino nos había unido, estábamos unidos por un mismo sentimiento. Somos dos corazones unidos que latían al mismo tiempo por el otro y que cuya fuerza era capaz de traspasar el espacio y el tiempo._

_Éramos una historia de amigos que fuimos unidos por la pasión en un cuento perfecto que no tenia final y en donde yo era un príncipe, un héroe, y tu la princesa de cristal… me gustaría que este cuento fuera infinito y se que así será, porque cada momento contigo es el mas bonito._

_Somos tan distintos, pero a la vez somos tan iguales. Nuestra vida esta llena de sueños y fantasías, mentiras y verdades. Y no me importa, este es mi cuento de hadas basado en hechos reales… entre cojines y sabanas, entre abrazos y almohadas, besos y caricias, y lo mas increíble: tu mirada enamorada._

_Esta en pocas palabras es nuestra historia, nuestro humilde cuento de hadas. No me preguntes un porque la escribo, no lo se. Lo único que se es que a mi esposa Temari, la quiero más de lo que puedas imaginas. _

_A veces cuando estoy solo mi mente me juega bromas y puedo oír una explosión y me da miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte. Si tu te vas, no me importa a donde sea yo iré contigo, porque tu sigues llenándome y no quiero estar vacio, nunca mas. _

_El único motivo por el cual estoy en esta historia es para hacerte feliz porque una sonrisa tuya es… es…. ¡TODO PARA MI! Te quiero contra viento y marea. Si tú vas conmigo no dudaría en ir contra corriente hasta donde nos lleve este rio. _

_El destino esta en tus manos y en las mías también. Nosotros vamos a recorrer esos caminos que jamás nadie recorrió, lo haremos agarrados de la mano olvidando el sufrimiento, de los cortes y de esos malos momentos que toda relación sufre._

_Porque la vida viene por temporadas. Estaré contigo en las buenas y aguantare a tu lado las malas porque una relación se esta para lo bueno y lo malo. _

_Hasta ahora todo hemos superado y si bien ha habido perdidas también ha habido ganancias como son nuestros hijos. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado y yo a ti te tendré en cada milésima parte de mi mente. _

_Me enamore de ti solo con mirarte a los ojos, ¿recuerdas cuando una sola mirada tuya lograba ponerme rojo? Eres mi mundo, mis estrellas, mi luna y también mi sol; eres la luz que ilumina mis noches cuando estoy solo, lo eres todo para mi. Tu, que siempre me das todo a cambio de nada. _

_No bromeo, ni exagero. Tu amor es todo lo que deseaba. Me gusta despertarme y ver que te tengo a mi lado, despertar y ver tus brazos agarrando mi cintura. Y es que la cama sin ti se siente sola y vacía igual que yo, que en estos momentos no te tengo y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que haría a tu lado._

_Cada segundo en el que estoy contigo, siempre es el mejor momento de mi vida. Nuestra historia es mi cuento favorito de todos los que he leído, ¡Y SI QUE MIS PADRES ME OBLIGARON A LEER MUCHOS! _

_Este cuento, me encanta leerlo cada noche ¿quieres ser mi cenicienta? No importa la respuesta porque para mi tu siempre serás la bella y yo simplemente la bestia. _

_Yo no solía creer en el amor y aun hoy a veces me cuesta creerlo, pero todas esas veces son cuando estoy solo, porque todo es distinto contigo a mi lado…. No puedo imaginarme como seria mi vida si en este momento se te diera por dejarme, quiero seguir este recorrido que iniciamos._

_Creo en ti, creo en mí. Yo te guardo como mi mejor recuerdo y en mi corazón siempre estarás. En definitiva, si tengo que resumir nuestra historia en una frase, yo diría estas nueve palabras: 'mi vida a tu lado, es mi mejor cuento'._

_No sabes cuanto te amo, esposa mía"_

Shikamaru observaba lo que acaba de escribir. Pronto seria el aniversario de su decimo quinto año viviendo juntos y quería darle un regalo perfecto. Pensó que un regalo hecho por su propias manos seria lo mas adecuado y, como no era muy hábil con cosas manuales, había decidió que lo mejor era escribir una carta, pero ahora que lo leía no sentía el valor para entregársela.

- mejor la llevo a un restaurante – dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un encendedor y quemaba la carta – no tiene sentido regalarle algo que ya sabe…. Pero creo que sería bueno adornar la mesa con un gran ramo de flores que tuviera como nota es frase. "mi vida a tu lado, es mi mejor cuento" y así vera que tengo un lado romántico.

…**..**

* * *

**Mi cuento de hadas de Porta**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mas.**

"_A veces pienso que te miento_

_Cuando te digo que te quiero_

_Porque esto ya no es querer"_

Desde hace un tiempo este pensamiento llegaba sin previo aviso a la mente de Temari y no podía dejar de pensar en ello fácilmente. No sabia decir desde cuando exactamente había empezado todo, pero de lo único que estaba segura es que cada vez eran mas frecuentes las mañanas en que despertaba y por un momento creía estar muerta al no poder verlo a su lado.

- esto es algo mas que simple amistad

Dijo para si misma mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dispuso por primera vez a analizar que era exactamente lo que sentía por Shikamaru. Sabía que se trataba de un sentimiento más profundo y más fuerte que hacia sentir a su alma llena. Se trataba de un sentimiento que no mata, ni envenena, sino que hacia todo lo opuesto.

- es algo mas… es… ¿amor?

Sin duda se trataba de un sentimiento tan fuerte que las distancias no podían separarlos y ni siquiera el dolor acompañado con la nostalgia era capaz de debilitarlo. Esa debía ser la respuesta a su necesidad de darle un beso cada noche y querer que sus manos la enamoren permitiendo que ese sentimiento se hiciera cada vez mas y mas grande… porque para ella lo que los unía no era amistad, sino algo mas fuerte.

Cuando se asomó a la ventana y cerró los ojos se dio cuenta de otra cosa. La forma en que actuaban con respecto al otro le daba la impresión de que habían vivido juntos más de mil años. Se sentía mal al recordar cuando él reunió el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos y ella simplemente le dijo que el sentimiento no era compartido, si bien en ese momento creyó que era verdad, ahora sentía que había dicho una vil mentira.

Quería estar a su lado, ahora y siempre. Estar a su lado y seguir llenándose de esa maravillosa sensación que él despertaba en ella, ese sentimiento incapaz de lastimarla y que la hacia sentir tan viva.

- debo hablar con él.

Tenia que decirle que finalmente se había dado cuenta de su error y que ya podía poner nombre a aquello que los hacia sentirse tan unidos a pesar de la distancia. A eso que no importaba cuando dolor, sufrimiento y nostalgia se interpusiera entre los dos nunca lograba separarlos. Ya tenía nombre para el causante de que cada noche soñara con poder besar sus labios y sabía quien era el culpable de la necesidad de su cuerpo por sentir esas manos que la enamoraban con solo un roce. No había error, eso que cada día crecía en su interior se llamaba amor.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a verlo le dijo su descubrimiento, pero Shikamaru parecía no creerle. Él le había confesado lo que sentía hace casi un año y de seguro pensaba que debía estar burlándose de él como muchos otros habían hecho al saber de ese amor no correspondido

- ¿segura? – dijo Shikamaru sin mirarla a los ojos – tu misma dijiste que tal vez se tratara de una equivocación, que estaba confundiendo el gran sentimiento de amistad que nos sentimos mutuamente.

- estoy segura y te diré porque – dijo Temari mientras agarraba el rostro de Shikamaru con sus manos obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos – yo se que esto no es simplemente amistad porque me he dado cuenta de varias cosas. Me di cuenta de que inconscientemente en tus ojos me puedo perder con mucha facilidad. Me di cuenta de que a tu lado me siento segura y no tengo que temer porque se que me defenderás además de que tu sola presencia me hace mas fuete. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que la vida en su mudo lenguaje ha dicho que tú eres para mí? La noche, el día, mi vida, la sangre que correr por mis venas… todo eso y mas estoy dispuesta a entregártelo y se que el mundo a tu lado no tiene final porque el tiempo, si dejas de negarte a creerme, no va a acabar.

Shikamaru la escuchó en silencio y durante un largo tiempo se quedó viendo los ojos de Temari. Esos mismos ojos que ahora le recordaban lo que él había descubierto hace mas de un año atrás: no había distancia que los separara, tampoco lograría hacerlo el dolor y la nostalgia porque bastaría con un beso por la noche acompañado de un abrazo que expresara todo lo que sentía para permitir que entre ellos creciera eternamente algo… porque lo que sentían no era amor, sino algo mas grande.

…..

* * *

_**Algo más de la quinta estación.**_

* * *

_**no es necesario leer.  
**_

_**Como ya van más de 30 song-fic voy a colocar aquí abajo la lista de canciones que ya he escrito para evitar repetirla. Para quienes no les he cumplido con alguna petición favor de volver a dejar el titulo porque me borraron el lugar donde las tenía escrita.**_

_**Por amarte así, Ana Isabel y Cristian Castro**_

_** Aunque no te pueda ver de Alex Ubago**_

_** Solo por ti de Soraya**_

_** me gustas de Alberto plaza**_

_**Te soñé de Alex Sintek**_

_**Sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago**_

_** aunque estés con él de Luis Fonsi**_

_** Colgando en tus manos de Carlos bautes**_

_** Cuando me enamoro de Juan Luis guerra, The Only Exception Paramore**_

_** Juego de tranzas**_

_** Música ligera de soda estéreo**_

_** Esos ojos que me miran de vos veis**_

_** Labios compartidos de MANA**_

_** Limito con el sol de Saiko**_

_** Alucinado de Tiziano ferro**_

_** Inevitable de Shakira**_

_** Dia de enero de Shakira**_

_** El Problema de Ricardo Arjona**_

_** Gitana de Shakira**_

_** Oye mi amor de mana (puede relacionarse con el numero 7)**_

_** Con Olor a Hierba de Emmanuel**_

_** Te lo agradezco, pero no de Alejandro Sanz y Shakira**_

_** No me hables de sufrir de los bunker**_

_**Vos sabes- los fabulosos cadillacs**_

_** Te conozco de Ricardo Arjona**_

_** TEMBLANDO DE HOMBRES G**_

_** Suavemente de soda estereo en la versión de playa limbo**_

_** Asignatura pendiente Ricardo Arjona**_

_** Donde estas corazón de enrique iglesias**_

_** Estar contigo de Alex Ubago, Lena y Jorge villamizar**_

_** Contigo de El canto del loco y Natalia lafourcade (puede considerarse continuación del capitulo anterior)**_

_** Aerosmith I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**_

_** Ser feliz José Gaviria **_

_** Que vida la mía de Reik **_

_** A partir de hoy Maite Perroni y Marco Di Mauro**_

_** Mi cuento de hadas de Porta**_

_**Algo mas de la quinta estación.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Ruptura y reconciliación. **

Temari se encontraba en su habitación intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido. Después de una relación de algo mas de un año finalmente todo había acabado, había terminado con Shikamaru.

Fue una decisión muy dolorosa de tomar y si bien ya habían pasado varios días desde que terminaron, aun no podía recuperar el oxigeno y la voluntad que perdió ese día. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que eso continuara de esa manera y mientras dejaba que el dolor avanzara un kilometro mas, se repitió mentalmente una frase que esperaba le ayudara a sanar su corazón.

"_Yo me quedo y tú te vas"_

Por su parte, Shikamaru se encontraba observando la gran cantidad de estrellas inmóviles que adornaban el cielo. Se sentía atrapado por un gran frio que le impedía respirar y del cual dudaba pudiera salir. No lamentaba que Temari hubiera terminado con él, es mas eso era lo que él pensaba hacer cuando encontrara el momento, porque no tenía sentido seguir al lado de alguien como ella que prácticamente podía decir que era alérgica a su presencia y ahora lo único que esperaba era la salida del sol para poder regresar a su casa.

Y sin darse cuenta, esa noche ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. Habían decidido superar esa ruptura y dejar de preocuparse por la soledad del otro y ya dejarían de cuidarse mutuamente en la oscuridad nocturna. No pensaban seguir escuchando las tonterías que él otro decía por una sencilla razón. El motivo por el que habían terminado era por culpa del miedo que parecía tener el otro a sentir, a soñar y sobre todo a amar.

Shikamaru respiró profundamente un momento mientras regresaba a su cama y trataba de poner en modo neutral su mente. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella, debía aprender a olvidarla y sabia que solo lo lograría cuando estuviera en su aldea porque cada segundo que pasaba en Suna era un lucha para no morir o vivir fuera de lugar debido a… Temari.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana indicando que era el momento de ponerle fin a la misión y a esa parte de su vida. Cuando llegó a la puerta no se sorprendió de ver a Temari, ella era la encargada de la vigilancia de la puerta esa semana, y en el momento en que Shikamaru se encontró frente a ella ambos se dijeron con la mirada la conclusión a la que anoche habían llegado individualmente

Ese era su fin. Ya no curarían su soledad cuando la ciudad dormía, ni pensaban seguir escuchando las tontas historias que antes se decían para pasar un rato juntos porque se habían cansado de ese miedo que tenían a sentir y soñar, se habían cansado de tener que convivir con alguien alérgico a amar.

_- ¿Sabes? No voy a cuidar tus pasos._

_No te puedo defender de ti._

Dijo Temari en cuando Shikamaru salió de la aldea provocando que él se detuviera un momento antes de seguir su camino sin poder evitar repetir esa frase una y otra vez en su mente.

Fue entonces que Shikamaru tuvo una revelación. No podía permitir que tanto tiempo juntos se fuera a la nada. La amaba y si se ponía a pensar detenidamente las cosas quizás no se lo demostró lo suficiente. Por eso, se dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a Temari intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que sentía, pero simplemente no sabia que decir

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo Temari ligeramente molesta

- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

- no creí que te importara, después de todo a ti no te importan los sentimientos de las otras personas.

Dijo fríamente antes de irse de la puerta. No le importaba incumplir con la orden que se le había dado, lo único que quería era alejarse de Shikamaru para poder empezar a olvidarlo. Por su parte, Shikamaru logró entender el mensaje oculto tras esas palabras y decidió que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad haría que Temari se diera cuenta de que quería tener una segunda oportunidad, por ahora debía irse o tendría problemas con la Hokage.

….

* * *

-¡TEMARI! Escúchame por favor.

El grito de Shikamaru fue tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que media aldea lo había oído.

Después de regresar a Konoha y pensar detenidamente las cosas se dio cuenta de que no había sido un muy buen novio y si bien Temari había cometido casi que los mismos errores, la conocía y por eso sabia que si no daba el primer paso todo estaría perdido.

Durante los últimos cinco meses, cada vez que había una misión a Suna él siempre se ofrecía a ir para poder hablar con ella, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo: Temari no quería. Por eso, cansado de toda esa situación, tomó la decisión de darlo todo y asegurarse de que ella supiera que sin ella, él no era nada.

Quería demostrarle que sus palabras eran sinceras cuando decía que todavía la amaba, quería que entendiera que si cometió errores estaba dispuestos a remediarlos y, sobre todo, quería que supiera que ahora que estaba sin ella no sabia como era vivir, que si bien en su noviazgo no había dicho lo mucho que apreciaba su presencia ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta falta en su vida le hacia.

- Temari – volvió a gritar debajo de la ventana del cuarto de a ella le pertenecía – no se cual fue exactamente el erro que cometí, se me viene a la mente muchos, pero no si es alguno de ellos o es otro que no tengo en cuenta. No importa cual sea eso que cometí que hizo que te enojaras tanto, pero de todos modos te pido perdón de la única forma que se. Mañana regreso a mi aldea y puedes estar segura de que esta oferta seguirá en pie por siempre: las puertas de mi corazón están abiertas para cuando quieras volver porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacio que dejaste en mí. Haz sido la única que ha podido cambiar para bien me vida, me has hecho crecer y te juro que ya no soy el mismo que hizo que todo esto pasara… por favor, respóndeme pronto que cada día que pasa, con tu ausencia me parece que es un siglo.

- ¡si sigues gritando vas a quedarte afónico!

Fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de Temari, pero Shikamaru decidió en ese momento que no se iba a ir hasta que ella viera que había cambiado. Tenia que hacerle ver que lo que había pasado estaba en el pasado, tenía que convencerla de rescatar los que los había unido.

- _todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_

_Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones_

_Pero quien me iba a decir_

_Que difícil es vivir_

Quedarse afónico era la menor de sus preocupaciones por lo que no se detuvo en toda la noche. A pensar del frio que hacia continuo gritándole a Temari todo lo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, pedía perdón por los errores que no sabia que había cometido y le repetía una y otra vez que ella siempre podría entrar en su corazón porque el día en que habían decidido terminar apareció en él un gran vacio que estaba seguro de que ella seria la única capaz de llenar. Ella era la mujer de su vida, la que hizo que dejara de ser un niño y pasara a ser un hombre. Ella era Sabaku No Temari, la única mujer que con su ausencia era capaz de convertir los días en siglos.

Por su parte, Temari no pudo dormir en toda la noche debido a los gritos de Shikamaru y su insistencia le hizo ver lo mucho que él deseaba volver a su lado. Fue entonces cuando recordó una cosa que él le había dicho hace mucho tiempo y que sin querer se escapó de sus labios

- no se me da el ser romántico e incluso me es difícil a veces expresar mis sentimientos. La monotonía fácilmente me controla y es algo que no puedo cambiar, pero tratare de dejar eso a un lado para recordarte cuanto te amo…

En ese momento dejó de oír los gritos de Shikamaru y Temari se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco le había recordado lo suficiente cuanto lo amaba. Ella había decidió ponerle fin a todo por eso, pero en cambio Shikamaru había buscado mil formas de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

- esta bien… iniciemos de nuevo y evitemos cometer los mismos errores.

Se dijo a si misma y se asomó por la ventana para sorprenderse al ver a Shikamaru escribiendo algo en el suelo. Iba a gritarle que lo había perdonado cuando leyó lo que él había escrito en la arena y nunca antes pensó que leer algo le produciría tanta felicidad y… risa.

"Te amo y te lo repetiría mil veces mas. Prometo no cometer los mismos errores y te lo recordare siempre hasta que pierda la voz…. En cuanto la vuelva a recuperar ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?"

Después de dejar escapar una pequeña risa, Temari cogió aire porque si media escuchó los gritos de Shikamaru, ella quería estar segura de que el suyo se oyera incluso en los países vecinos:

- ¡acepto gustosa el volver a ser tu novia!

…..

* * *

_**Alérgico a la amor de Anahi y Noel.**_

_**Un siglo sin ti de Chayanne. **_


	39. Chapter 39

**Gritar, gritar y planear.**

Shikamaru sentía que se le estaba agotando el aire, cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar a pesar de lo rápido que eran sus inhalaciones. Le dolían los pies de tanto que había caminado para llegar a ese lugar y tuvo que quitarse sus zapatos para intentar aliviarlo.

Después de tomar otra respiración profunda decidió ponerse los zapatos para estar listo cuando llegara el momento de seguir caminando. Desvió en esos momentos su mirada al cielo sin obtener esa sensación de tranquilidad que siempre le transmitían, sino que en su lugar empezó a sentirse mal.

Su vida había dado grandes giros los últimos meses, todos para mal e incluso se atrevía a decir que la vida era injusta con él. De repente sentía que su traje de ninja le quedaba apretado, no se sentía listo para ir a otra misión, pero ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones y después de tomar otra respiración profunda decidió que era el momento de dejar de lamentarse para pasar actuar.

Era la hora de dar un paso a enfrente porque era urgente decir las cosas que siempre había callado. Ese era el día en que iba irse al lugar más alto de toda Konoha para poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas lo que tenia que decir, darle un lugar a toda la rabia y el coraje que le invadía para poderle poner un nombre a ese miedo que sentía.

"_y arrancarle un rayo al cielo ser feliz aunque pueda fallar"_

Shikamaru quería sentirse de esa manera porque la experiencia le había demostrado que un nudo en la garganta no se iba si se aguantaba y ya no pensaba seguir tragándose las espinas que le arrojaban a cada momento.

"_Las palabras tienen filo y a mi nadie me ha prohibido gritar"_

Pensó al darse cuenta de que su propia voz era en estos momentos su mejor arma, pero al bajar del techo de su casa y dirigirse a su destino la vio a ella, a Temari. El verla le quitó momentáneamente toda la determinación que había reunido y simplemente se ocultó en un callejón antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Se quedó en ese lugar mientras veía como se alejaba y no podía evitar sentirse como un perro asustado que nunca había ladrado, como un disco olvidado que nadie había tocado y que ahora debía sonar mal.

Él amaba Temari y ella lo amaba a él, pero la cantidad de inconvenientes y personas en contra era tan grande que habían decidido mantener sus sentimientos ocultos al mundo, al menos hasta que las cosas mejoraran lo cual era algo que nunca parecía suceder.

El recordar eso hacia que su cuerpo nuevamente se sintiera cansado y sin aire, pero esta vez no pensaba dejar que las cosas siguieran así porque nadie había firmado con su sangre una ley que le quitara el derecho de dar un paso al frente y mostrar los dientes para luchar por la mujer que siempre había amado.

Era la hora de gritar, gritar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas una verdad que haría que la misma tierra temblara. Se sentía molesto porque tantas personas insistieran en que no debían estar juntos y era el momento de dejar sus inseguridades en otro lado para darle paso al coraje.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que nunca pudiera estar al lado de la mujer que amaba y esta vez no dejaría que ese miedo lo paralizara, sino que lo usaría como un incentivo. Aquellos que se beneficiaban con separarlos se creían tan poderosos como el mismo rayo, pero él era un hombre dispuesto a arrancarlos de su cielo y sabia que no podía fallar.

No iba a permitir que esos sujetos se salieran con la suya, dejaría de aguantarse el nudo en la garganta que le producía el tener que verlos cada día y no pensaba seguir tragándose las espinas de dolor por tener que obedecerlos. Las palabras tenían su propio filo y pensaba usar las suyas para gritarles una gran verdad porque nadie iba a prohibirle que amara a Temari.

"_Lo que guardas dentro _

_Se ira secando con el tiempo,_

_Sacarlo fuera vale más_

_Que condenarlo a callar_

_Y gritar"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Shikamaru subió al punto mas alto de Konoha, la torre del Hokage, y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire gritó:

- ¡yo amo a Temari y me enfrentare a cualquiera que intente separarnos sin importar de quien se trate! ¡¿y saben que? Voy a ganarles!

Ese grito se escuchó en toda Konoha haciendo que sus habitantes se detuvieran momentáneamente quedándose perplejos por la terquedad de ese chico. Todos pensaban que era una tontería que hiciera eso, a excepción de Temari que al oír el grito supo que había llegado el momento de poner inicio a su plan.

…...

* * *

_**Gritar de Luis Fonsi. **_


	40. Chapter 40

**Tartamudeo. **

"_sabes una cosa_

_Tengo algo que decirte_

_Y no sé como empezar a explica _

_Lo que te quiero contar"_

Shikamaru se encontraba frente a frente con cierta persona. Tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero no sabía como hacerlo y eso que esta no era lo más complicado en su plan. Estaba dando vueltas sin saber como expresar con palabras lo que pasaba en su mente cada vez que cierta rubia estaba en la aldea y al ver como Ino parecía impacientarse decidió terminar rápido con su visita a la florería mientras seguía preparando lo que seria su muerte segura si llegaba a cometer un error, por mas mínimo que fuera

- ¿me podrías dar ese ramo de allá? Y por favor, no le digas a nadie que vine a comprar flores o me preguntes para quienes son – dijo, o mas bien rogó, Shikamaru - si preguntan invéntate cualquier cosa y si haces eso por mi te diré luego para quienes son

- el amor finalmente a tocado a tu corazón – dijo Ino mientras giraba para coger el ramo de rosas que Shikamaru había señalado para luego entregárselo con una sonrisa – si no me dices antes de que anochezca para quienes son, aunque creo que ya se la respuesta, no me veré obligada a permanecer callada

- no te preocupes que si sobrevivo a esta tarde serás una de las primeras en enterarse.

Y diciendo eso Shikamaru comenzó a caminar por una serie de callejones para impedir que las personas vieran lo que ocultaba detrás de su brazo, en especial la kunoichi que casualmente estaba pasando por esa misma calle.

…..

* * *

"_sabes una cosa_

_No encuentro las palabras_

_Ni versos, rimas o prosa_

_Quizá con una rosa_

_Te lo pueda decir"_

Con cuidado Shikamaru acomodo el último ramo de rosas en la pared de roca logrando dibujar un perfecto y hermoso corazón con un espejo en el centro. Al ver su creación no puedo evitar sonrojarse, esta sin duda era la ultima cosa que hubiera esperado hacer en su primer día libre en meses, pero Temari estaba en la aldea y él quería dejar los secretos a un lado para poder decirla lo que sentía por ella, pero cada vez que intentaba decirlo, aunque sea a si mismo frente a un espejo, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y su única esperanza era hacer algo como eso para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

..

"_Sabes una cosa_

_No se ni desde cuando_

_Llegaste de repente_

_Mi corazón se puso a cantar"_

Al verla desde el tejado caminando con su abanico en la espalda acompañado de otro ninja no pudo evitar momentáneamente sentirse celoso. Él quería estar a su lado, no sabia desde cuando tenia esos deseos de estar con ella en cada momento y de lo único que podía estar seguro era que cada vez que la veía quería estar con ella porque había sido capaz de ponerlo en la incomoda situación en que se encontraba ahora, luchando contra viento y marea, por pronunciar una frase que en otras bocas ya se había pronunciado innumerables veces

"_Sabes una cosa_

_Te quiero niña hermosa_

_Y te entrego en esta rosa_

_La vida que me puede quedar"_

Eso era lo que tenía que decirle. La llevaría hasta donde había hecho el corazón de rosas y le diría eso. Pero cuando estuvo enfrente de ella no pudo hacer que las palabras fluyeran y simplemente se quedó parado donde estaba viendo como Temari se alejaba burlándose de él.

"_Doy gracias al cielo_

_Por haberte conocido_

_Por haberte conocido_

_Doy gracias al cielo"_

- y a pesar de que se aleja burlándose de mi mudes… no puedo dejar de pensar en que seria mi vida sin ella – dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba a Temari alejándose y al ver al cielo alcanzo a ver como aparecía la primera estrella de la noche – ella me ha vuelto completamente loco. Creo que tendré que cambiar de estrategia o me quedare soltero toda mi vida

"_Le cuento a las estrellas_

_Lo bonito que sentí_

_Lo bonito que sentí_

_Cuando te conocí"_

…

* * *

Temari se encontraba a punto de entrar en un restaurante a cenar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse y antes de que pudiera analizar lo que estaba pasando estaba siendo obligada a caminar. La técnica la conocía bastante bien y el único que conocía que podría querer, o que se atrevería a hacer algo como esto, era Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué es lo que… - Temari no pudo terminar la pregunta al ver su reflejo en un espejo que estaba en el centro de un corazón hecho con rosas. No sabia donde estaba, pero por la falta de personas podía deducir que no era un lugar transitado – ¿Shikamaru? ¿ que es esto?

- nada – dijo Shikamaru liberándola de su técnica antes de tomar una de las rosas del adorno que tanto trabajo le costo hacer para luego mirar a Temari directamente a los ojos antes de decir – solo quería decirte una cosa y es que yo… yo te a… yo… yo te quiero y sin ti me muero. No soporto cada vez que te vas y por eso siempre deseo estar a tu lado. Yo… te quiero, te venero, te adoro, te deseo y en todo el día no he hecho nada más que buscar la manera de hacértelo sabe y no me importa el ridículo que estoy haciendo o si esto no es algo que normalmente haría. Yo… te.. a… yo… - Shikamaru cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y mentalmente se repitió que eran solo tres inofensivas palabras que tan solo marcarían el resto de su vida – eso no ayuda a calmarse – murmuró para si mismo

- estas tratando de decir que tu… ¿me amas? ¿por eso hiciste todo esto?

- ¡SI¡ - gritó Shikamaru antes de taparse la boca al darse cuenta de la forma en que había reaccionado – yo.. te amo.

- muy… bien. Es lindo, pero me hubiera conformado con una nota o solo una rosa en lugar de estar en un lugar donde toda la aldea pudo ver tu declaración.

Dijo Temari señalando hacia una baranda y al acercarse Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que no había elegido el lugar más discreto. Ahora todos sabían lo que había sucedido y…

- aun no me has dado tu respuesta – dijo Shikamaru volteándose a ver a Temari

- pensé que era obvia.. es mas, yo creí que ya éramos novios – dijo Temari con una sonrisa picara en su rostro antes de lanzarle a Shikamaru la rosa e irse caminado del lugar – estaba a punto de cenar ¿vienes o no?

…

* * *

**Sabes una cosa de Luis miguel (eso creo, la canción la pusieron en una novela que me obligaron a ver)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Tiempo… I**

"_De vuelta a la rutina,_

_Nos vestimos sin hablarnos._

_La prisa puede más que la pasión."_

Esa era la realidad entre Temari y Shikamaru. Después de diez meses de vivir juntos su vida se había vuelto una eterna rutina en la cual cada uno tenia una vida a parte del otro. Ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir y estas consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo y fuerzas de tal manera que cada vez que estaban juntos todo en lo que podían pensar era en descansar, pero el estrés acumulado siempre hacia que esos momentos fueran a solas en lugar de ser con su pareja.

Ese día Shikamaru iría a una misión mientras que Temari estaría en otra, desde que vivían juntos no les daban las mismas misiones, y ese día en particular sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba mas que nunca. Se había dado la vuelta para ver si su novia estaba lista y al verla a su mente llegaron los recuerdos y ratos que anteriormente pasaban juntos que sin piedad se clavaron como dardos en su corazón.

Mientras caminaban en busca de las órdenes de sus nuevas misiones la melancolía lo atacó por la espalda sin piedad y de pronto se puso a pensar en algo que lo paralizo momentáneamente.

"_Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo,_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días._

_Y Si no te he dicho suficiente,_

_Que te adoro con la vida."_

veía como Temari seguía caminando adelantándose mas y mas mientras que sus pies se negaban a seguir antes la idea que repentinamente la había pasado por la cabeza y que hacia que su corazón se oprimiera hasta el punto de volverse asfixiante.

"_Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo._

_Y Si no pudiera hacerte más el amor._

_Si no llego a jurarte,_

_Que nadie puede amarte más que yo."_

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia se había detenido preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien. Shikamaru rápidamente dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y con una sonrisa se acerco a ella para darle un beso tomándola por completo por sorpresa.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó Temari después de separarse de Shikamaru – estas algo pálido

- no es nada. Solo una idea loca que me cruzo por la mente, pero ya estoy bien.

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron ese día y mientras Shikamaru veía como la tarde moría lentamente consumiendo las horas no podía dejar de mostrarse ansioso de volver a verla. La misión que había tenido ese día no había durado mas de un par de horas y Temari ya debería estar regresando de la suya.

Le costaba un poco entender como la costumbre había cambiado la manera en que se querían. Ellos no eran románticos ni nada parecido, pero siempre habían logrado buscar el tiempo para recordarse de una manera u otra lo que sentían.

- todo comenzó cuando empezamos a vivir juntos… - murmuró Shikamaru acercándose a la puerta con intensión de no postergar por mas tiempo ese problema que si no detenían iba a arruinar su relación

De pronto Temari entró en el apartamento, pero su voz le falló impidiéndole hablar. Ella lo miraba como si tuviera un bicho en la cara y por más esfuerzos que el Nara hiciera su voz simplemente se negaba a salir.

"_Y la melancolí a_

_Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad._

_Y de pronto me pongo a pensar…"_

Mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo siendo incapaz de moverse se dio cuenta de que en verdad tenían poco tiempo. Mañana, si no era hoy, se acabarían sus días juntos y no había sido capaz de decirle a su novia que la adoraba mas que a su propia vida. Les quedaba tan poco tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, y él… no había podido decirle nuevamente que la amaba y que nadie lograría amarla mas que como lo hacia.

"_Nadie sabe en realidad,_

_Que es lo que tiene._

_Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre"_

Con ese ultimo pensamiento su mundo se volvió negro dejando de ser consciente de lo que había a su alrededor. …..

* * *

**Si nos quedara poco tiempo de Chayanne.**

_**No se preocupen que este si tiene continuación.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Tiempo… II**

Temari caminaba de un lado a otro por los largos pasillos del hospital esperando tener noticias de Shikamaru. En ese frio corredor de paredes blancas se encontraba una larga hilera de sillas vacías y debajo de la única ventana del lugar encontraba una mesa con un florero en el cual solo había una rosa muerta esperando que una fuerte brisa la desojara haciendo que sus pétalos volaran.

"_¿Por qué habrás sido tú mi compañera?_

_Porque ya no eres nada_

_Y ahora todo esta de mas"_

Pensaba la rubia mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado del florero. En la pared opuesta se encontraba un reloj cuyo tic tac comenzaba a parecerle ensordecedor y mentalmente se preguntaba porque demoraban tanto en darles noticias de Shikamaru… y al pensar en él llegó a su mente la forma lenta en que su relación había comenzado a decaer en la monotonía por lo que no le costó trabajo adivinar que de eso era lo que él quería hablar antes de perder el conocimiento.

"_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_No creo en el amor y no es por mí_

_Si no te supe ver y te perdí_

_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir"_

Estaba junto a la persona que amaban, pero dejaron que la vida se encargara de distanciarlos y todo lo que podían hace era ver como lentamente su relación moría sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo porque no eran capaces de ver ese daño que se hacían… y si no fuera por este incidente de seguro Temari hubiera seguido estando ciega a esa situación que la lastimaba mas de lo que creía que fuera posible.

Ahora, mientras esperaba por noticias de su amado, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que la vida le diera una nueva oportunidad para volver a verlo otra vez, pero esta vez se verían con los ojos empapados en el ayer, en esa época en que florecía la dulzura de ese amor sin que nadie la viera y poder cumplir la promesa de tomar otro café en la cama, juntos. Dejar atrás los sueños rotos que ellos mismos habían creado.

En ese momento entró una enfermera quien le informo de la condición de Shikamaru, su estado era delicado y no estaban del todo seguros de que le sucedía o si seria capaz de sobrevivir siquiera a esta noche.

Aunque en el exterior no mostrara ningún signo de alteración por dentro Temari se sentía hecha pedazos y lo único que le permitía mantener esa fachada de mujer intocable era su deseo de ver a Shikamaru, deseo que no se lo cumplirían si la veían tan mal como se sentía, pero cuando estuvo a solas con él dejó todo atrás por un instante y lloró amargamente ante la idea de perderlo. Tenia que ser consiente de que las cosas no estaban a su favor y que tenia que prepararse por esa que podía ser la ultima vez que estuvieran juntos.

- te merecías mas de lo que te di.

Le dijo en un susurró a pesar de saber que estaba tan profundamente dormido por la anestesia que no podía escucharla. No podía evitar sentir que era su culpa lo sucedido, si hubiera sabido expresarle su amor puede que existiera la posibilidad de que en esos momentos no se sintiera como si hubiera cometido el mas grande error de su vida y en lugar me lamentarse por lo que pudo ser estaría aprovechando el tiempo presente.

Su historia amorosa no era la mejor y la experiencia le había enseñado a no creer en el amor hasta el día en que Shikamaru decidido cambiar eso logrando convencerla de lo contrario. Sin embargo, ella no logró aprender del todo la lección logrando crear solo dolor entre ambos.

Quería pensar que todo era un sueño, que Shikamaru no estaba a su lado inconsciente enfrentándose a la muerte y lo que mas la entristecía era saber que eso era una imposible. Por mas que deseara pensar que todo fue un malvado juego de su mente, que al abrir lo ojos volvería verlo despertar a su lado para ver esos ojos que mostraban tanta dulzura por el amor que le sentía y que después de una tonta discusión por cualquier motivo se sentarían en la mesa a tomar una taza de café antes de irse a trabajar. No importaba con cuanta fuerza creyera que nunca se distancio de él y que ahora no estaban en el hospital sabía que eso no era verdad, que ahora todo lo tenían era sueños rotos que adornaban su triste realidad.

Deseaba regresar en el tiempo aunque fuera solo un momento para poder verlo otra vez, una ultima vez y tratar de reconstruir el deseo que juntos pidieron de estar uno al lado del otro hasta el final de los días.

- si lo pienso bien ese deseo si se cumplirá… estaré al lado de la persona que me enseñó a amar en las ultimas horas de su vida.

Después de decir eso se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y mientras miraba el vacio esperaba que Shikamaru despertara para poder verlo por la que era la ultima vez.

…

* * *

_**Sueños rotos de la quinta estación.**_

_**Por cuestiones de la vida real y que tengo ganas de revivir al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear el calculo vectorial solo para devolverlo a su tumba… esta colección que quería que no tuviera fin va a tener uno definitivo y muy pronto, lo hara cuando termine la mini historia narrada en tiempo al cual le falta uno o dos capítulos mas. – depende de si termina con la canción que tengo en mente o si le agregó otra y en ese caso podrían estar en el mismo capitulo o separados - **_

_**Tenia otras 12 canciones, pero creo que se repetiría mucho la tematica de los expuestos aquí o en otros escritos por lo que en mejor no los escribiré, al menos en esta colección porque si no resisto la tentación puede que la publique a parte. Eso es todo por ahora… **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**La canción es: Las estaciones del amor de bonka. **_

_**Si alguien no la conoce es especialmente recomendable que la escuchen mientras leen y con esta última parte de Tiempo la colección llega a su final. **_

…

* * *

_**TIEMPO...III**_

_Todo empieza en la primavera_

Se conocieron en la denominada primavera de la vida. Si bien no eran las condiciones ideales y de ensueño fueron suficientes para que algo entre ellos se despertara y el tiempo se hizo cargo de volver a unirlos para que pudiera dar el salto entre conocidos a ser algo más.

_Cuando se besa por vez primera_

Aun recordaba su primer beso hace ya tantos años, Shikamaru solo tenía 12 mientras que ella 15. No fue un beso lleno de pasión o deseos ocultos; fue uno tierno, un pequeño roce en los labios, que les permitió poner fin al conflictos de sentimientos que desde hace tiempo había en sus corazones.

_Cuando nacen flores en los campos_

Shikamaru no le dio un anillo o un gran regalo cuando le propuso que fueran novios. Él se limitó a darle un paseo por un campo de flores que comenzaban a florecer en una pequeña simbología de que ese era el inicio de una nueva vida juntos, la primavera de su relación.

_Y se alegra la naturaleza_

La felicidad que Temari sintió fue tan grande como el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas cuando Shikamaru selló ese día con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Llevaban conociéndose no mas de un año y saber que estaban destinados el uno para el otro era mas de lo que creía que fuera posible y la idea de que los cuentos de hadas si existen en la realidad hizo que se sonrojara un poco, el otro poco fue debido al primer beso apasionado que ella le había dado al distraído chico.

_Después llega el sol del verano_

Los tiernos besos pasaron a ser apasionados, los amistosos encuentros a noches en vela acompañándose, los roces a caricias, y las palabras que se dirigían mutuamente estaban llenas de amor sin mencionar la palabra. Estaban en lo mejor de su relación, la inocencia e inexperiencia de los primeros años se había ido hace mucho para dar paso a una pareja que sabia manejarse con madurez y que encontraba día a día formas discretas para decirse lo que sentían.

_Y mariposas a tocar su mano_

Pero a pesar de tener ya 17 y 19 años respectivamente algo que no cambiaba en ellos era esa sensación de mariposas en su estomago cuando se tocaban la mano. Por eso no lo hacían en publico, por eso no expresaban su amor como otras parejas; no porque no se amaran como las otras, sino porque tenían que mantener sus sentidos abiertos por sus trabajos y no nublados por la sola presencia del ser que amaban

_Y la promesa de un amor eterno_

Cuando dieron el siguiente paso, el de vivir juntos, lo hicieron como una muestra al mundo que lo suyo era eterno. Ellos se amarían hasta que la muerte y si era posible que se reunieran después de ella… entonces su amor no tendría límite definido porque ese era el único que ellos conocían

_Y lo importante que es decir te quiero…_

Temari y Shikamaru no lo hacían en publico, solo cuando estaban a solas se decían abiertamente cuanto se querían, cuanto se amaban y buscan mil formas de demostrárselo a su pareja: desayuno en la cama, cenar en un restaurante, quedarse altas horas de la noche mirando el cielo… solo por citar unos ejemplos

_Luego llega el viento del otoño_

Sin embargo todo no es felicidad. La cotidianidad y la agitada vida de un ninja fueron creando un abismo entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de ello.

_Que nos marchita poco a poco_

Peleas. No es que sean raras entre las parejas, pero las suyas cada vez fueron subiendo de tono hasta el punto que dejaban de hablarse en días y buscaban escusas para no verse mutuamente.

_Y las hojas van cayendo lento_

_Como el brillo de tus ojos_

Algunas veces actuaban como si se amaran y otras como si se odiaran, era el anuncio del principio del fin y ahora Temari lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de las señales de que algo pasaba y tratar de evitar llegar a donde se encontraban.

_Finalmente llega el invierno_

Ahora, no había marcha atrás. Shikamaru se iba a morir y todo lo que podía hacer Temari era sentarse a su lado a esperar que ese momento llegara e incluso si Shikamaru se salvara ¿podrían rescatar su relación?

_Y un frio inmenso sin querer quererlo_

Ninguno de los dos había cometido un error y al mismo tiempo ambos habían cometido todos. ¿Por qué dejaron que llegaran a esa situación? Temari quería la respuesta y no se le ocurría nada en ese momento.

_Y se congela al inundar mañana_

_Que alguna vez calentó nuestras almas_

¿Era posible rescatar la llama de pasión que en algún tiempo los caracterizó? No lo sabía. ¿Estaba muerto el amor entre ellos? Sabia que la respuesta era no, ella lo amaba y sabia que él también la quería de igual manera….

- sin embargo... hay cosas que no se pueden controlar y al parecer nosotros no debíamos pasar nuestra vida juntos… lo que sea que te pase solo esta acelerando el proceso – dijo Temari con la mirada gacha antes de levantarse de su asiento para salir de la habitación de Shikamaru secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos – no puedo soportar ver esto… nos volveremos a ver en tu funeral.

_Y estas son las estaciones del amor_

_Que se viven en una relación_

¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? Sabia que no tenia caso hacer esa pregunta en esos momentos, pero tenia que descubrir que fue lo que hizo que su maravillosa relación de ensueño con Shikamaru haya terminado tan mal… jamás volvería a verlo y lo menos que podía hacer era responder esa pregunta

_En donde ganan las ganas_

_De temerle al desamor_

_Y se enfrentan la razón y el corazón_

La respuesta llegó a su mente sin previo aviso haciendo que una risa escapara de sus labios. No era una risa alegre y no estaba segura de que se reía, supuso que era de lo absurdo que en cierto sentido le resultaba que lo que había matado su relación era el miedo a que esta acabara

- la ironía nunca deja de sorprenderme – susurró Temari antes de escuchar como el doctor que atendía a Shikamaru la llamaba.

….

* * *

_Aun existe ese sentimiento_

No tenia dudas de ello y después de estar al borde de la muerte Shikamaru estuvo más que seguro de lo que pensaba.

_Que así neguemos llevamos por dentro_

Podían pasarse toda la vida peleándose, ignorándose, gritándose, "odiándose", pero algo que jamás podrían negar era que se amaban.

- lo único mas cierto que el cielo es azul porque la luz del sol rebota en la moléculas del aire haciendo que ese tono del espectro solar sea el que predomine… lo único mas cierto que las canas aparecen porque el cabello pierde su capacidad de absorber los minerales que le dan su color… lo único mas cierto que eso y mil verdades mas de este mundo es que te amare por siempre – dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la cama cuando vio a Temari entrar – yo nunca podría morir sin que tú sepas eso y…

_Y nunca dejara recordarnos_

_Todos los buenos momentos_

_Que hemos construido con el tiempo_

Al ver a Shikamaru hablar de esa manera, y después de que los doctores dijeran que su vida estaba fuera de peligro, Temari no pudo evitar dejar que las lagrimas recorrieran su rostro pero esta vez de felicidad y mientras se secaba sus ojos le dedico esa sonrisa que hizo que él se enamorara de ella y que sin duda marcó los mejores momentos de su vida como pareja

_Por los que lucharemos con esfuerzo_

Temari y Shikamaru estaban pensando en ese momento lo mismo. "Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte", dice un refrán muy conocido y sin duda este no era una excepción de la regla porque ahora que se veían directamente a los ojos se daban cuenta que su amor no seguía tan fuerte como cuando se conocieron, lo era aun mas. Por eso, mientras Shikamaru se levantaba de la cama y Temari se acercaba dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- _por eso hoy te hago esta propuesta:_

_Adiós invierno hola primavera_

…

* * *

Han pasado cinco años desde ese día. Nunca se supo que fue lo que tenia Shikamaru o como se había curado, pero para la pareja no era prioridad la respuesta. Obviamente Shikamaru se cuida para evitar que la situación se repitiera: levantaba a Temari todas las mañanas con un beso y un desayuno en la cama, paseaba con su novia hasta que la realidad los obligara a volver, puntualmente se tomaba sus dosis diarias de besos, y evitaba el vicio de la monotonía, porque Shikamaru estaba seguro de que su enfermedad fue producto de la fragilidad de su relación, fue una oportunidad que les dio la vida de reparar su error…

"_y estas son las estaciones del amor_

_Que se viven en una relación_

_En donde ganan las ganas_

_De temerle al desamor_

_Y se enfrentan la razón y el corazón"_


End file.
